


The Light And The Dark

by JasperSantiago



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV) RPF, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Characters will be brought back, Family, Hizzie - Freeform, Hope - Girl penis, Love, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The dark cannot exist without the light, chosen family, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperSantiago/pseuds/JasperSantiago
Summary: How the dark finds the light. How the light anchors the dark. How the dark cannot exist without the light.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> If this is shit then so be feel free to kill me. I hope you like this!! 
> 
> Yell at me on Twitter jazz__santiago  
> Instagram jazz.santiago

It was night time and there was no one outside. It was already way past curfew and yet here Lizzie was. In the kitchen, making the sandwiches she was notoriously known for. 

 

It was times like this where she really let herself think and breathe. Where she could just make decisions because there was no one and nothing there to make them for her.

 

Which is how she got to her current thought. Hope Mikaelson. That is all that ever seemed to be going around her head. How she looked! The way she made her feel! The way she smiled knowingly and yet Lizzie was sure that she knew nothing. How could she, Lizzie didn’t even know. But if there was one thing that Lizzie Saltzman did know is that Hope Mikaelson was someone different, someone she felt something for. And she loved it...no...she loved Hope.


	2. A new monster

There was always new monsters at Salvatore School. It was becoming a new thing. What was the monster of the week.

 

And yet Hope would always be there. She would always do everything she could. 

 

But this time it was different. This time, the monster was different. It had different ways of getting to people.

 

Josie was sat in class next to some annoying blonde girl who wouldn’t shut up although the teacher had told her about four thousand times. 

 

She was writing down some notes when she heard a voice calling heard. It was more of a whisper and it was just repeating her name. 

 

Josie threw her arm in the air and waited till the teacher saw.

“Can I please go to the bathroom?”

“Of course, Josie!” The teacher nods and Josie has run out of the room before anyone can blink.

 

That’s when she sees it. Well...she doesn’t see it because it’s invisible but she can see where it is as it leave it trail of muddy footprints behind and slightly knocks things out of place. She watched as it goes out of sight and then runs to Hope’s classroom. But Hope wasn’t in there. Josie stepped backwards until something tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to be met with Lizzie.

 

“You literally ran out of class, what’s going on?” Lizzie looked at her sister. Josie has clearly seen something even if she wasn’t sure what.

 

“We have a new monster, Liz.”

 

“What is it? Where is it?”

 

“It’s invisible, you can only see the trail it leaves behind and as to where follow the muddy footprints out that door,” Josie points to where she last saw it. “You should run straight into it.”

 

“We need Hope.”

 

“She not in her class.” Josie said looking over her shoulder towards the door.

 

“No, which means she’s no doubt with dad. Let’s go.” Lizzie basically dragged Josie down the corridor and towards her fathers’ office. 

 

There was no sign of them in there which only meant one thing as there was a note left on his desk. 

 

“We’re our in our usual spot. Be back when finished. Don’t come looking for us. Alaric.” The note read.

 

Lizzie and Josie shared a look of fear. They looked at the note then at each other and back to the note.

 

“Don’t come looking for us. The fuck, Dad? We have to go and look for them.”

 

Josie looked at Lizzie. She knew how much Hope meant to her but maybe there was a reason they shouldn’t go but then again this was her human dad....Human dad. He could die. Even if Hope was there to protect him.

 

“Are you sure? I mean he did say not to go looking!” Josie had to be sure. They could be putting themselves at danger.

 

“Josie, this is Hope and dad. Even though Hope is with him, he’s still human. We shouldn’t even be having this discussion!”

Lizzie looked at Josie expectingly.

 

“Ok, ok. Let’s go. Before your anxiety decides to take over.” Josie grabbed Lizzie’s hand and they ran outside and toward Hope and Dad’s usual spot which they had become quite familiar with.

 

They were hidden well by a few trees but enough so that they couldn’t be seen. Hope and Alaric were looking in the same direction towards a small clearing. They had set some things up in the clearing and were obviously waiting for something to happen. 

 

And it did. Hope and Alaric has set some containers of paint around the clearing and this monster that Josie had seen knocked into one of them.

 

“That’s it. That’s what I saw.” Josie lightly tapped Lizzie on the shoulder.

 

The creature tripped over something and was sent flying into almost every single paint can. 

 

By the end of it, the creature was covered in purples and blues and reds and greens. And was trying to get out until Alaric aiming his crossbow at the creature. Hope was already in the other side of the creature and had come up behind it. She ran and jumped landing on its back with her legs around its waist and stomach and her arms around it neck. She pulled until the creature fell backwards landing on top of her and Alaric pulled out a syringe full of a dark liquid and the creature was out cold.

 

Lizzie looked at Hope and had watched how she attacked it and she was in complete awe. The girl had control. And she looked pretty good whilst trying to do it.

 

“Hello, earth to Lizzie?” Josie waved her hand in front of Lizzie, she hadn’t even realized she’d been staring.

 

“Sorry, What?” Lizzie shook her head to gain back control and clear whatever thoughts she was having away from her brain.

 

“You really have it bad. You couldn’t take your eyes off of her.” Josie laughs while shaking her head. “You have got to tell her.”

 

But they were cut from their conversation by their fathers voice.

 

“Girls, What on earth are you doing here?”

 

“You really think that we wouldn’t realize that your here?” Lizzie tried to reason.

 

“No, of course not. But I clearly stated not to come looking for us.”

 

“Josie saw the monster.”

 

“It called my name repeatedly. I even walked out of class to make sure I wasn’t just going crazy.”

 

“What is it, Dad?” Lizzie looked at Hope who looked back at her and smiled. She clearly knew the effect she was having on the blonde but that never stopped her.

 

“We...don’t know.” Alaric confessed.

 

“We’re still working on that.” Hope added.

“But you’ll be the first to know when we find out.”

 

Alaric went to walk away and Josie followed in his stride. They walked side by side which left Lizzie with Hope. Which they both would have been fine with if they’d have had a discussion about whatever the hell they were feeling.

 

“I mean...thanks I guess.” Lizzie started to make a conversation not sure where it was going to end.

 

“For what exactly?” Hope was completely confused.

 

“You always have our backs and our dad’s back and we never thank you for it.”

 

“I don’t need you to thank me. I need you to be safe.” 

 

Lizzie felt her heart beat ten times faster.

She really did have it bad.

 

“And also for being you. It was wrong me to even think about you not being capable of looking after our father so I guess I’m sorry for that too.” Lizzie confesses.

 

“You don’t need to apologize and it’s perfectly ok for you to doubt me being capable of looking after your dad. I mean to anyone who wouldn’t know me they’d be surprised to find out that a sixteen nearly seventeen year old girl is protecting a forty something man against vampires, werewolves, dark magic and other shit. So don’t apologize because there’s no need.” Hope looked at Lizzie and Lizzie felt like her heart had stopped beating. 

 

How the hell could one person manage to make her feel so much? She knew that she’d have to tell her one day. But she never knew how or when. She didn’t even think Hope would feel the same. Hope had ever guy and girl in a queue for her. Lizzie didn’t stand a chance or so she thought. 

 

Little did she know that the only person Hope wanted was someone she could probably never have. Lizzie was caring. She stuck with you through all the shit and she didn’t run which is more than what anyone else has been able to do. Even though people didn’t see it...Lizzie was a good person. I think Hope could relate in saying that Lizzie would never admit that she was a good person, Hope would never admit she was a good person. She had gone through so much. So much pain and anger and fear and yet she was still here. Living as if nothing had happened. Like her father and her uncle hadn’t bth died to protect her out of love, like her mother hadn’t been killed by Roman’s mother simply because she was a hybrid. 

 

Yet Hope could see it in Lizzie’s eyes whenever they talked. Whenever they met up at the screaming woods as they now called it. She could feel it radiating off of her. 

 

Alaric’s voice snapped her back to reality.

“Go clean up, Hope and you two be careful. I will meet you at dinner.” Alaric turned around but before he had the chance to go anywhere Hope spoke up.

 

“Alaric, a word.”

 

Alaric nods and gives a look to the twins which they answered to by slowly walking away.

 

“Why would that creature be after Josie?”

Hope questioned.

 

Alaric looked at her and at the creature then back at Hope.

“There could be a thousand reasons for that. But I’m not sure.”

 

“And as for the creature, what are we doing with it?” Hope looked at Alaric whilst he carefully examined the creature.

 

“I don’t know. We’ll have to keep it in one of the cells and we’ll have a watcher on duty as we don’t even know what powers this creature has if any. Then we’ll run some tests on it. I’ll see if I can find any information and I’ll call you if I find anything. In the meantime...watch the girls for me. If this creature went after Josie once who’s to say it won’t try and go after her again or go after Lizzie.”

 

“You got it, Alaric. Nothing happened to the girls.”

 

They both nod in agreement and then Hope slowly walks off.

 

It was dinner the next time they were all together. 

 

Josie sat opposite Lizzie like they alway did and next to them was MG and Kaleb. Hope had just walked in and had seen the four at the table. She noticed Landon who was sat with some red head who were clearly having a deep conversation judging by the exaggerated hand gestures. Josie saw Hope and pointed her head towards the empty seat that was left next to Lizzie.

 

Hope grabbed a tray and collected her food walking rather swiftly towards their table before sitting down next to Lizzie who immediately forgot what oxygen was and nearly started choking on her food.

 

“So how was it, what is it?” MG looked at Hope. Kaleb just looked curiously at all of them before giving a expectant look towards Hope.

 

“The creature is...something we are looking into. It’s currently locked up in a cell and we had to put multiple things around it as we don’t know what powers this creature has or what it’s capable of. We’re gonna start tests as soon as possible.” Hope tried to explain before then diffing back into her food. 

 

Lizzie looked at Hope and then to Josie. Jodie quickly got up and headed to the girls bathroom before then watching as Lizzie followed her.

 

“Why did it come after me?” Josie asked although she knew that Lizzie would have no idea.

 

“I’m pretty sure Hope is doing everything she can to find out.” Lizzie tried to calm her down when normally it was the other way round.

 

Lizzie looked at her before the deciding to ask the question she dreaded asking. “Have you heard anything from Satan?”

 

“Seriously, Lizzie, still using that name?”

Josie smiled lightly.

 

“I refuse to believe she can be called anything else.”

 

Both girls laughed at that before Josie then took a deep breath.

 

“No, I haven’t. The last thing I had was a text saying that she landed.”

 

“Well, maybe she just hasn’t had chance to and you know texts and calls from other countries do cost a fortune.” Lizzie tried to reason with her.

 

“I know but a text to say ‘I’m still alive’ or the occasional astral projection would be nice.” Josie breathed out with a sadness that Lizzie had only ever seen when her mom had cancelled or when Penelope had broken up with her.

 

“Anyway, talking of girls...Hope!” Josie tried to change the topic. Lizzie looked up and nearly died.

 

“No, don’t try and change the topic.”

 

“I’m not, I’m just saying that either she needs to say something or you do because the sexual tension between the two of you is going to kill someone.” Josie laughed before leaving a shocked Lizzie and sat back down at the table. 

 

Lizzie walked off and back to her room forgetting her food on the table. Hope watched her leave and furrowed her eyebrows with confusion before turning her head to look at Lizzie’s untouched food. 

 

Josie looked at Hope before then judging her with her shoulder.

“She’s gone back to her room, in case you were wondering and I think you already know that she won’t sleep unless she’s eaten.” Josie Smiles at her knowing what Hope was thinking.

 

Hope stuffed the food into the pockets of her jacket before getting up and leaving to find Lizzie. She really had to say or do something otherwise she was going to die of never talking Lizzie the truth and she don’t know what would hurt more, Lizzie not knowing because Hope hadn’t done anything about it or Lizzie rejecting Hope and losing their friendships forever. But either way it had to be done. And so Hope concluded she would be the one to make a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised update day. Tell me what you think. Feel free to yell at me. Apologies for this being such a long chapter, I kind of had a lot of free time and wasn’t sure where to end this chapter.


	3. These feelings

The feelings were there. They were always there. She hadn’t ever realized but that was the one thing she was told about those kind of feelings. You never knew unless someone pointed them out to you. That person however was Josie. The second Josie had said that she had had feelings for Hope, it was like Lizzie’s world has been burned down, like the floor had fallen from under her. But the way that Hope looked at her as if that suddenly made everything else in the world seem right no matter how fucked up it really was. 

 

And with a failed attempt with Hope telling Lizzie how she really felt she found herself walking to the blonde’s usual spot.

 

Hope was the Tribrid. Lizzie was just a Siphoner. Why on earth would Hope see her any differently? But that of course all changed when suddenly she one day found herself in the library and Hope, she was sure, had been staring at her for the past ten minutes.

 

“You just gonna stand there and watch me or are you going to do something about it!” Lizzie almost laughed as Hope blushed as she found out she had just been caught. 

 

Hope moved into the seat opposite her. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare!”

 

“I mean...You kind of did. I could see it in your eyes.” Lizzie looks directly at Hope.

 

“Ok, I did. Sorry, I didn’t mean to be a complete creep and just watch you doing work.” Hope crossed her arms and leaned on top of them on top of the table.

 

“It’s fine. What are you doing here?” Lizzie asked curiously. She had never seen Hope look so...uncomfortable. Like she needed to tell someone something but she couldn’t find the words.

 

“I...I needed to see you.” Hope breathes. Lizzie stays still knowing that Hope hasn’t finished what she was going to say and to be quite honest she wanted to hear it.

 

“Ok, the truth is...that night with Josie...when all was revealed, I couldn’t help but think about something and it’s ok if you don’t feel the same but...”

 

“Wait...are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Lizzie is honestly shocked. Never in a million years would she think that the big bad Tribrid was suddenly confessing her feelings for a Siphoner. Especially a bipolar one who had various other mental struggles to deal with but that’s when it hit her. It had almost been a week after Miss Mystic Falls and Hope had looked...beautiful in that dress.

 

“Lizzie, I have been told by a lot of people to go for what I want. To fight for what I have and to love with everything I have. But I don’t want you...I need you. I have nothing to fight for if I don’t have you and I can’t love if I’m not loving you because you’re my everything and I...” Hope almost stopped breathing. She didn’t know what else to say. She looked directly at Lizzie who seemed shocked and surprised. Lizzie put her hand out and placed it on top of Hope’s.

“I’m sorry...I don’t know what else to say”

 

“You don’t need to say anything else. To be honest I was kind of waiting for you to hopefully tell me that you had the same feelings. I just didn’t know how to go about it and then...” Lizzie looked at Hope and this time it was her who almost stopped breathing.

“I like you...a lot. Ok, that is a major understatement, considering I have spent the last god knows how many weeks with you basically imprinted on my brain and...”

 

From across the room, Josie, who was sat in a pile of about a thousand books, was watching how this whole situation was playing out. She was basically laughing at them and how they somehow didn’t seem to know what they were doing. Honestly, she knew her sister had feelings for Hope, though she would never care to admit it. But as she looked closely, she could feel their love for one another. She could see that they were perfect for each other. It was like they were already a couple. 

 

“Do you wanna go somewhere a little more private?” Hope took Lizzie’s hand.

 

“Where do you have in mind?” Lizzie looked at Hope like she was everything in the world to her and she thought to herself it was because she really was. 

 

Josie watched as the two slipped away hand in hand. She didn’t hate either one of them. She didn’t envy either one of them. In a way she felt kind of relieved. More so of the fact that she wouldn’t have to point it out to Lizzie like she had done before. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.

 

Josie and Lizzie has been out with the rest of the students that had been told to do community service yet again. But Josie took Lizzie by the hand and pulled her to the side.

 

“Ok, you really couldn’t make it any more obvious could you?” Josie wasn’t exactly direct with what she was asking but Lizzie knew all to well. She just wouldn’t let Josie get away with it that easily. 

 

“What are you talking about, Josie?”

 

“Jesus Christ do I really have to spell it out for you. You. Like. Hope! You have a fricking crush on Hope!” Josie was waving her hands in the air like she was trying to explain a science project to a load of dumb six year olds. 

 

“Josie...I...”

 

“You don’t need to say anything. I’m actually kind of happy. God I thought I was going to have to kill you before you’d actually realize. You and Hope...power couple!”

 

“Wait...youre...ok with this? Ok with us? Me and Hope?”

 

“God, is English your first language?” Josie laughed.

“Yes, my slightly confused twin, I am perfectly ok with you and Hope being a thing. In fact I’m pretty sure the whole entire school has been shipping you two together!”

 

Snapping back to reality Josie took a step into her bedroom and looked at the messages on her phone. Penelope said she would message and yet Josie found herself waiting for that message since the day she left, in all honesty, Josie found herself hanging on to most words if not all of them.

 

She loved Penelope and she had told her that. She had showed her that and yet the one thing she had always swore she would never lose, she had lost and that was Penelope Park.

 

Josie started to look around her side of the room. Pictures of her and Lizzie but pictures of her and Penelope when things were good and wen the Merge wasn’t a thing that was worried about...at least not in her eyes because she had known nothing. 

 

That was when she got a call.

 

“Hello!”

 

“Sweetie, is that you?” Caroline’s voice was distinct and yet alarmed.

 

“Mom!” Josie nearly yelled with excitement but something seemed wrong.

 

“Hi, Josie, I need to speak to you, Lizzie and your father but no one is answering their phones so can you tell your father to call me back.”

 

To start off with Josie was surprised. Her mom had tried to call Lizzie and she hadn’t even answered. Lizzie normally would have screamed with excitement before then staying on the phone for three hours. 

 

Little did she know that the only private place they could find was Hope’s bedroom and so there they were sat on Hope’s bed. Opposite each other. Both not knowing what to say. So Hope broke the silence.

 

“I would really like to ask you to by my girlfriend?” Hope questioned. She didn’t want Lizzie to feel pressured and she didn’t want her to feel the need to run away.

 

“I thought you would never ask.” Hope leant in to kiss her and Lizzie kisses her back. She felt a sense of relief as Lizzie kissed her and yet it felt so right and normal. 

 

But when oxygen became a necessary thing the two broke apart. They started laughing before they looked at each other.

 

“I’ve been waiting a while to do that.” Hope admitted.

 

“I could tell. Josie is probably going to be having a party when I tell her and Dad...well...I’m sure he saw it coming.”

 

Their moment was broken when both Kaleb and MG barged through her door.

 

“We need you!”


	4. Accidents happen

Go, they need you.”

Hope kissed Lizzie on the forehead before the three of them took of running down the halls to fix their problem. 

Lizzie could feel Hope’s love when she kissed her forehead and that only made her fall deeper in love with Hope.

*****************

Alaric and Josie were sat in Alaric’s office. They were waiting patiently for Lizzie to arrive. Alaric was tapping his pen on his desk and through the door barges Lizzie dropping herself on the chair next to Josie who looks at her as if to say seriously? 

“So your mother has spoken to me and she will be arriving at some point during the next three days and she’s bringing someone with her.” Alaric explains. 

Lizzie looks at her dad with excitement but also with confusion.

“Who is this someone?” Josie took the words right out of Lizzie’s mouth.

They both watched as Alaric hesitated to tell them.

“I don’t know, your mother never mentioned their name.” Alaric admits.  
“But I also need you to promise me something. The creature wanted you for some reason, Josie and whatever happens, you are not to go looking for answers. Promise me, Josie!”

“I promise, dad, but I will want answers at some point and if you don’t get them for me then I will get them myself.” Josie declares.

The girls both leave Alaric’s office. They walk around until they reach the food hall. Sitting in their usual spots. 

Lizzie was being quiet. And that was quieter than normal for Lizzie. Josie looked at her and waited for her to say something.

“Hope and I are dating.” Lizzie casually admits to Josie.

Josie nearly chocked on her food. “It’s about time fucking time. I thought I was going to have to put the two of you together myself. Thank fuck.” Josie laughs.

“Yeah, thank fuck for that.” Josie and Lizzie continue to laugh with each other. Something they haven’t really done since finding out about the Merge was spending time together. Sure, they ate together, they slept in the same room together but they had never really been sisterly together. 

Josie noticed that Lizzie was happy. Happier than she has ever really been. And in that moment Josie promised herself that she would do whatever it takes to ensure that Lizzie was always happy. Something she should have done a long time ago. But if she was happy with Hope then that was even better.

“So where is my sister in law then? Shouldn’t she be like sat right next to you.” Josie jokes.

“Sister in law? And she may be a werewolf but she’s not a lap dog. She has the right to do whatever she wants to. Besides MG and Kaleb grabbed her for something important.”

Just as she mentioned their names it was as if she summoned them. They appeared walking right through the doors along with a lost looking Rafael following them.

“Speak of the vampires...and wolf.” Josie looked behind her watching as MG and Kaleb sat down in their usual spots with Lizzie and Josie. 

Rafael went to sit with Landon, both of which looked closely towards their table expecting something to happen.

“Sorry we’re late guys!” MG apologized not really knowing what else to say but not wanting to sit in silence.

“Yeah, we kind of...um...got held up.” Kaleb looked from MG to the twins and back to MG.

Josie looked at her twin before deciding it was a good idea to speak.  
“What aren’t you telling us?”

She looked at the both of them until MG finally spilled.

“Ok, fine, we came across another monster and Hope is currently taking care of it.” MG looked quite hurt as if he’d just broken a promise to someone. 

*******************

Hope was good with these kinds of things. But two monsters in a week? Even Hope needed more sleep for that. She was walking through town when she heard a high pitched squealing noise. She turned to the direction in which she heard it and was met by a strange centaur type creature. 

She dialed in the number for Alaric and waited for him to answer.

“Pick up, pick up, ALARIC ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE!”

“Hope, what’s up?” Alaric sounded calm for once and Hope was going to hate being the one that destroyed that. 

“We have another monster but this time...”

She looks at the creature again before slightly adjusting her phone.

“It’s a freaking centaur.”

“I’ll be right there.” Alaric hangs up leaving Hope to try and fight this creature before it had the chance to create any real problems. 

Hope used her magic to get it to follow her but the second Alaric turned up the centaur ran. She ran towards a building roughly the same height as the centaur climbing on top and running until she could jump off and latch herself onto the centaurs neck holding it in place for Alaric to shoot. 

But the first time he shoots the centaur contracts it muscles causing the arrow to shoot Hope in the stomach right next to her ribcage which had already started pooling with blood.

“Shit, Hope, are you ok?”

“Just shoot the damn thing would you?”

This time Alaric didn’t miss and both Hope and the centaur fell to the floor.

“PHEW! I thought that was never going to end.” Hope was on her back her stomach still pooling from blood.

“We need to get you both back, you mainly and you need to be checked on, the twins would kill me if I let anything happen to you. Hell, your family would kill me if anything happened to you.” Alaric reasoned with Hope.

Hope lifted herself off the floor.  
“I’ll be fine I can handle myself.”

“That wasn’t me asking, Hope.”

“And I’m not asking now. I’m telling you, I’m ok and I can handle myself. For someone who has been training me for so long you seem to struggle to believe that sometimes.”

“I worry about you, ok? Is that so wrong to do? Is that really so bad? I care. You are like a daughter to me and if anything happens to you...it hurts like a bitch.” Alaric admitted to Hope knowing full well it wouldn’t change anything.

“I understand that. And you are like a father to me. But sometimes you don’t have to treat me like a glass vase that can smash at anytime. I’m not fragile, Dr Saltzman. In fact I’m quite the opposite.” 

Hope walks off still having the arrow sticking out of her. She makes it back to the Salvatore school. Running to her room but not as subtle as she thought as Lizzie saw her diving her way in. She ran to the bathroom and Lizzie ran into Hope’s room. Watching as Hope grabbed a bowl of water and a cloth and then collapsed on her bed. Failing to notice a shocked Lizzie who saw the arrow sticking out of her.

“The fuck, Hope?” Lizzie held scaring the crap out of Hope. But also irritating Hope as she didn’t want her girlfriend finding her like this.

“Shit, what happened?” 

“Centaur, that was...MG and Kaleb’s problem from earlier.” Hope explained.

“The centaur shot you, the arrow?” Lizzie watched Hope struggle to sort herself out.

“Your dad, actually.”

“What, he shot you, what the hell?”

“Misfired! He aimed for the centaur but the centaur dodged it.”

“Here let me.”

Lizzie pushes the already sitting Hope to lay back on her bed before the ripping her shirt and cleaning some of the blood.

“Pull It out, Liz!”

“What?” Lizzie was shocked to hear her speak.

“I can heal myself. Pull it out.”

Lizzie did as she was asked and slowly pulled the arrow out of her stomach before throwing it in the bin. 

Hope laid on her bed breathing heavily and sweating like crazy but also still covered in blood. Lizzie cleaned most of it off whilst Hope has passed out from exhaustion. 

“You know, that was one of my favorite shirts.” Hope jokes.

“Really? You could have died and yet you’re worrying about a shirt? Maybe you really have gone insane, Mikaelson.” Lizzie jabs back at Hope and Hope laughs.

“You love it!” Hope looks at Lizzie.

“I would be lying if I said I didn’t.”

Lizzie leans down and Hope kisses her. They make out for a little longer until breathing becomes a needed thing. 

Lizzie crawls so that she is laying down next to Hope. 

“You don’t have to stay you know.” Hope said quietly knowing that the other students would be setting it into their rooms.

“I know. But I want to. Besides, I’m not letting you out of my sight and staying alone in your room when I know you hardly get any sleep as it is.”

“Spoken like a true friend.”

“I’m your girlfriend now and besides, that’s what we were before we kissed and confessed our feelings.” Lizzie delicately places herself on top of Hope so that her head is on her chest and her arms are wrapped around her. Hope puts her arms around her girl and they both fall asleep knowing that this would be the best sleep they’d had in a while. 

The next morning, Hope woke to a familiar heat around her waist and her chest had a familiar weight. The blonde snuggled in closer to her in which Hope gladly responded by pulling her closer.

“Morning, Beautiful.” Lizzie let Hope know she was awake.

“Morning, Gorgeous.” Hope answered kissing Lizzie on the head.

Lizzie looked up at Hope. She had hoped that every morning she would wake up like this. She enjoyed that thought and smiled. Hope noticed that and she smiled in return.

“We should probably go and get some breakfast or else the gang will think something happened to us and send a search party.”

“Ugh, can we just stay here a minute longer.” 

Lizzie kisses Hope trying to convince her to stay. But Hope kissed her back knowing full well she was leaving for breakfast.

“We can do plenty of this,” she kisses Lizzie once again. “Later. When we don’t have monsters to worry about and when we have no lessons to get to.” She kisses Lizzie once more never getting tired of how good it felt.

Lizzie smiled before slowly getting up.   
“I’m holding you to that.”

**************

The two walked together hand in hand towards breakfast and sat next to each other holding hands under the table. Josie sported them and the second she had her food walked over to meet them at their usual table.

“I’m hoping my sister stayed the night with you or else someone is going to have to kick her ass.” Josie jabbed at the lovebirds currently sitting opposite her.

“Yeah, she stayed the night.” Hope willingly admitted.

“But nothing happened.” Lizzie tried to recover the statement as she saw her sisters’ grin implying that something had happened between the two of them. 

“Not like that. I promise you. Josie Saltzman, don’t even go there.”

Hope smiled as she watched the two sisters playfully fighting at the table. 

But that was broken when Alaric called Lizzie and Josie to his office. 

Lizzie looked apologetic towards Hope. Josie had already up and left taking her food and tray with her.

Hope kissed her gently.  
“Go, he needs you.”

She stands up and walks away. Hope watching as her girlfriend left the hall once again. 

*****************

Josie and Lizzie had once again met their father in his office but this time were surprised to be seeing their mother there also.

“Mom!” Lizzie ran and hugged her.

“It’s so good that you’re here.” Josie was next for hugs.

“Then you may or may not like the person I have brought back with me.” Caroline looked over her shoulder as the famous raven haired Penelope Park slowly walked forward to join Caroline and looked over at Lizzie nodding their heads to each other in acknowledgment. Before Penelope even had the chance to look at Josie she had walked out the room.

“Just leave her a little while. She’ll be fine.” Lizzie tried to explain to Penelope. Caroline looked at her daughters girlfriend. She knew how strong they were and she had heard about how Penelope had ended things between the two of them so that she could focus on helping Caroline look for a solution to the Merge. 

But that was months ago and Josie had every right to be angry with Penelope but she had to wait until she explained herself. Penelope thought that seeing Josie hurting and being the one who had caused it was the most painful thing she had ever felt.

********************

Josie couldn’t breathe. She walked outside and sat on the hand railing. She didn’t know why her mom had brought Penelope back. Part of her was happy and yet part of her was pissed. No phone call to say she was still alive. Not even a message from her mom to say that Penelope was with her.

She was broken out of her thoughts when a familiar voice was heard from behind her.  
“Hey Jojo.”

“No...don’t you dare ‘Hey Jojo’ me like the past six months haven’t been anything but pain and anger, like nothing had happened.”

“I know that you’re angry and I know that you’re upset...”

“Penelope, those words don’t even cut what I’m feeling right now, they don’t even slice.”

“I know. I know that it’s my fault and that I should have said something and there are a number of things I should have said and done and...I’m so sorry, Jojo. For everything. I’m so sorry. And I know that apologies will never be enough and that you will never be able to forgive me and you’ll probably always hate me but please just try to understand what I did what I did even if it was wrong. That’s all I ask of you. And if I have to regain your trust then I will...but please...”

Josie felt the truth behind every single word she spoke. She couldn’t ever hate Penelope she knew that. She would always forgive Penelope because she loved her. 

“Then I need you to understand something. I need you to understand that everyday for three months I slept in your room because it was the only way I could still be close to you. That everyday for the past six months I have been in so much pain and anger. And I also need you to understand that no matter what you do or say that I will never hate, I can’t. And I may want to hate you sometimes but I will always forgive you.”

“Even if I don’t deserve it.” 

“Especially then.”

Josie did the only thing she still remembered how to do. She kissed Penelope and suddenly all the pain and anger and fear had all disappeared. All the felt was the love as Penelope drowned her in it. And suddenly she remembered that she didn’t care anymore because as long as Penelope was back she had to make sure that she told her she loved every single day.


	5. Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could possibly be shit. Please leave comments, it helps and sorry if it is shit.

Kissing Penelope was totally unplanned. But I guess that’s what happens when you love someone. You do things you’d never planned.

And yet that’s where Josie found herself this morning. Sleeping right next to Penelope in her room. 

“I was beginning to think you’d slipped into a sleep coma. And there’s only one way to get you out of that.” Penelope smiled letting Josie know she was awake and yet she had that calm voice which let her know that if she wanted to run she could and Penelope would let her. 

“Sorry that I slept in here and...”

“Don’t apologize. That’s one thing you do too much. It’s cute and all but there’s really no need.” Penelope offers her.

“It’s just...you’ve been gone for six months and then suddenly I’m kissing you and then you’re kissing me back and then I’m in...”

“My bed.” Penelope finished her sentence.   
“I won’t really complain after all...we’ve done a lot more in this bed than just sleeping.” 

Josie subconsciously leaned closer to Penelope. It only occurred how close she was when Penelope had her hand on Josie’s waist and then Josie had her hand on Penelope’s cheek. They kissed again. But this time Penelope brought her closer by snaking her hand underneath Josie’s shirt and pulled her on top of her. 

They continued kissing and Penelope continued moving her hand to various places not deciding where to keep it.

“We really shouldn’t be doing this.” Josie managed between kisses.

“We can stop if you want, I’d understand.”

Yet Josie kissed her deeper. Uncertain as to where this would go. She didn’t want to pull away but that didn’t mean that the last six months didn’t mean anything.

“If we do this...there’s something you need to understand...” Josie managed to get out between kisses. 

Penelope nods, understanding what Josie was trying to say.

“I can’t just pretend that those six months meant nothing and that nothing happened.” Penelope continued to kiss Josie’s jawline and down her neck before Josie started moaning a little bit. 

“Understandable. And you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to and if you aren’t ready to go back to this then...we can just get to know each other again.” 

Josie thinks about that for a second. She didn’t hate Penelope she just wanted her to know what she had gone through without her.

Josie kisses her and Penelope moans into it as Josie got on top of Penelope placing her hands either side of her head. Before then taking off her shirt and Penelope taking off Josie’s. 

They decided to shut the door and put a silencing spell on the room. They could be a while.

*****************  
Lizzie was on her way to Hope’s room. She had thought long and hard about what had happened at breakfast when her sister had asked if she had stayed the night in Hope’s room.

Lizzie knocked before Hope answered and she walked in.

“You know, you don’t have to knock you can just walk right in.” Hope explained as Lizzie walked in closing the door behind her.

“This is still your room. I may be your girlfriend but you are still entitled to have your own space.” Lizzie told Hope.

Hope smiled at that. “Authoritive Lizzie, I like it.”   
Hope goes to get something from her drawer and Lizzie follows her before then walking to the other side of Hope’s bed where she had laid the night before.

Hope got in next to her. She kissed Lizzie’s cheek before the kissing her forehead and laying a few kisses on Lizzie’s neck. Hearing a few breathy moans. She stops satisfied with herself. 

“I need to talk to you about something.” Lizzie spoke up.

Hope nodded knowingly. Understanding that Lizzie needed to get it out of her system so that it wouldn’t explode.

“About breakfast when I say that we weren’t doing anything. That doesn’t ever mean we won’t do anything.” Lizzie attempted to explain.

“Hey, Hey...” Hope took Lizzie’s hand in hers kissing her knuckles gently. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. We can go at your pace and at your comfort. And if there’s something you want to do or something you aren’t ok with then I need you to say.” Hope comforts her. Lizzie nods her head unable to say anything to Hope who was accepting and understanding. 

“We can just enjoy what we’re doing right now.” Hope kisses Lizzie and Lizzie kisses her back. She pulls Hope on top of her and Hope’s hand land next Lizzie’s head.

Hope took a moment to breathe looking at Lizzie underneath her. “How do you always look so beautiful?” 

“Shut up.” Lizzie says laughing as she kisses Hope with as much passion as she could put into it.

*****************  
Alaric was sat in his office when Dorian had given him the message. Alaric was sifting through paperwork when he heard a knock at the door to his office.

“Come in.”

Dorian entered looking a little bit fed up and yet a little scared at the same time. 

“Dorian, whats up?” Alaric looked at Dorian hoping he would explain.

“Something has happened, Alaric, and you’re not gonna like it.” 

Dorian handed a slip of paper to Alaric and just as Caroline had entered the room she was met with a slightly pissed off Alaric.

“When were you gonna tell me? Did you even plan on telling me?” Alaric demanded in front of the blonde vampire.

“Alaric, I was I swear I just didn’t know how to.” Caroline looked at Alaric and she knew that there was nothing she could say to get her out of this one.

“Caroline, Kai cannot come back. No matter what happens.” 

“Even if it’s the only way to save our daughters lives.”

“Caroline, he never does anything without wanting something in return. He caused complete havoc and killed a lot of people and your just expecting me to be ok with the fact that you think it’s a good idea to bring him back.” 

“Alaric, we are running out of options. I never said I gave up, I’m just saying that if it comes down to it it’s either Kai or one of them becomes a Heretic.” Caroline carefully explains.

“You really have lost it haven’t you?” Alaric questions.

“No, Ric, Im just saying that I don’t know what else we’re supposed to do. We waited this long and now suddenly we have something of use and if we don’t allow that to work there’s only going to be one twin left.” 

Alaric thought for a moment. He had to find another option. Anything was better than Kai. He had to talk with Hope. Three heads would be better than two and Hope would stop at nothing. Especially as she and Lizzie had grown so close. 

“Maybe it’s a good idea to bring some other people in.” Alaric said with a slight tone of despair.

“Maybe that’s a good idea. Who do you suggest?” 

“I have that covered. Stay a little longer this time. Talk to the girls. I’m going to find someone.”

Alaric opened the door and Caroline left. Alaric turned the opposite way and walked towards Hope’s room. 

He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

“You can come in.” Hope’s voice sounded quiet and husky as if she had just been sleeping. 

“Please don’t kill me. I need to talk to you.” Alaric tried to slowly explain.

“I’m not planning on killing you anytime soon so don’t worry. But what’s going on, Dr Saltzman.”

“As you are aware of the whole Merge situation, the reason why Caroline has been gone for as long as she has is because she’s been trying to find solutions.” 

Hope nodded against her pillow as she was still laying there from sleep.

“I know that. Kind of figured. But why are you telling me?”

“Because we have only found two ways of solving it and neither are particularly good ones.”

“Go on.” Hope said trying to encourage Alaric to finish his sentence.

“Either we bring Kai back from wherever the hell he is and without a certain type and strength of magic we don’t know if we can send him back. Or turn one of the girls into a Heretic.”

Hope blinked. She had no idea what to think.

“And you’re telling me this because?”

“Because I don’t know what to do and someone else who is closer to them might know better than I.”

“You really want my opinion? Truthfully!”

“Yes, Hope, Please. Spare me the wait and don’t leave out details.”

“I honesty think turning one of the girls into a Heretic is the better option. For starters...” Hope lifts herself up in the bed sitting up so that she can explain better.  
“We know that it would work for definite. There wouldn’t be any side effects or consequences and we know for sure how to deal with it and the exact steps we have to take whereas with Kai we know nothing. We don’t know how to get him out or if he can be out back in. We don’t know the consequences and we can’t trust him. Everything leads towards Heretic. But you’ll have to find someone you trust to turn whoever it is that decides they want it.”

“That’s where I was hoping you’d come in.” Alaric smiles a little. He knew that Hope could turn others even if she hadn’t been turned herself yet. He knew that she was the only one he would ever trust to do something like this. 

“Me? Why me?” Hope was confused. She had done so much to ensure that she hadn’t turned yet and she was always sure that Alaric would be against this kind of thing and here he was doing the exact opposite.

“I trust you, Hope, in fact, you are the only one I would trust with this. I know that you and Lizzie are close and I know that you would do anything for them. I know this is a lot to ask...”

“Yes. I’ll do it.” Hope cut him off.

“Well, at least I tried...wait, what?” Alaric hadn’t even heard Hope agree but it only occurred to him then. 

“I said I’ll do it, don’t need to ask me twice.”

“Thank You. I would probably tell Lizzie I think that Caroline has gone to tell Josie so.”

“In that case I should probably tell you that I’m dating your daughter.”

“Have to admit I saw that coming.” 

“Apparently everyone did.”

Alaric smiled. He knew that the girls would be in safe hands and he knew that Hope was good for Lizzie, he was also happy that Lizzie was happy. 

***********

Josie had just gone to her next class. She had sat down and Penelope had slid in behind her taking her usual seat and then following her in was Hope and Lizzie. They sat next to each other as usual. Both holding hands under the table. Lizzie occasionally putting her hand on Hope’s knee and leg. 

Josie hadn’t even realized that she’d zoned out until Penelope had nudged her slightly and she almost fell off her desk.

“Sorry, you ok?”

“I don’t know. I think I’m a little tired.” 

Josie didn’t know what was wrong with her all she knew was that she had to talk to her mom and dad about it. She had feelings like she was going to explode and like she was going to throw up every second. 

The second the class had finished she ran to her fathers office, she hadn’t even knocked on the door she just walked in.

“Josie...what’s wrong?”

Between her classes she felt herself go paler. So she wasn’t surprised when the only thing she could manage was 

“I don’t feel well.”

Before she then collapsed and was caught by her moms arms due to her Vampire speed.

**********

Lizzie of course senses this right away and ran as fast as she could to Josie seeing her parents in there also.

“Lizzie, do you know what happened?”

“Was going to ask the same thing!”

“She barged into your fathers office and said she didn’t feel well then she just collapsed.”

Lizzie looked at a worryingly pale Josie who was currently in bed asleep yet shivering and sweating.

“Did you feel anything before hand?” Alaric looked at Josie and then to Lizzie.

“She was constantly feeling sick and as if she were going to explode, literally, any second. But I can’t exactly pin point it.”

Caroline nods knowingly at Alaric.

“Maybe she’s been effected by something.”

“The invisible being?” Lizzie was making sure everyone knew she was still there.

“Invisible being?” Caroline scolded Alaric.

“Yeah, it seemed to have a thing for Josie.”

“But it didn’t touch her so what else could it be.”

“Maybe it cast a spell on her beforehand.”

“Seems to be the only thing that would make sense. But where is it at the moment?”

“Still locked up. In the holding cells.”

“I’ll go pay a visit to Josie’s personal stalker.” Lizzie jokes.

“Take Hope with you. I’m sure she’ll beat it out of it if necessary.”

****************

Lizzie and Hope are on their way to the holding cells. Lizzie stops Hope by pushing her into the wall.

“My dad knows something is going on.”

“Yeah, I kind of told him. We were talking about something else and he was...”

Lizzie crashed her lips against Hope’s unexpectedly and Hope switches their places so that she has Lizzie pinned to the wall. 

“I should have told you, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, I’m glad he knows, that way we can do things that don’t need explaining. Now let’s go find Josie’s stalker.”

They both laugh. Continuing to walk until they meet the holding cells.

Hope pulls down a chain and the invisible creature is covered in a black goo that instantly covers it.

“We need to talk.” Lizzie spoke. “You did some weird voodoo thing on my sister and I wanna know what, why and how to get rid of it.” 

“What makes you think I’ll cooperate with you?”

“Because if you don’t...” Lizzie looked to her side and slightly behind her, as Hope slowly shifted in her space which was perched on the end of the table near the back of the room.

“Let’s Just say you won’t be leaving this place. Now...what’s your thing with Josie?”

“She was simple collateral damage.” The creature answered.

“So what happened to her, why is she sick?”

“She’s sick because of the spell that your centaur problem sorted out.”

“Why?”

“Because your centaur is a old friend of someone in your family, Kai Parker.”

“Well, holy shit.” Hope jumps down from her perch and moves slowly.  
“So this is Kai’s doing.”

“Indeed so.” The creature interrupted their thoughts.

“But why Josie? Kai is a complete asshat and a complete and utter psycho. What would he want with Josie?” Lizzie questioned.

“You and Josie are part of the Merge. He’ll kill anyone just to get more power. Josie because of her darkness but also Josie because of how willing she is to just let herself be the one who leaves you.” The creature just shrugged as if it were obvious.

“How do you reverse it?” Lizzie looked right at the creature. “Tell me or else I will snap your fingers one by one.”

“You have to find the prison product in which Kai was trapped in to reverse it. You cast a dampening spell on it so that Josie can refuse the magic and then she will heal.”

The two of them turn around and head towards the twins’ room to find Alaric and Caroline and stop Josie’s sickness.

“It’s Kai’s doing!” Hope bursts through the room startling both Alaric and Caroline.

“So what do we do?” Alaric looks at Josie then Caroline then shifts to Hope and Lizzie.

“We have to figure out what spell he used and then reversed it. But we can’t let him out.” Hope explained she was unsure herself how this whole situation was going to work.

**************

Alaric pulled a book from out of his desk. Hope looked at him a little shocked but she kind of wasn’t surprised.

“I had it just in case. I mean...not that I can do anything with it anyway. Not really my expertise.” Alaric made a light joke and Hope smiled.

She looked at him smiling back. It was a lot nicer seeing him smile and let loose and relax even slightly. She knew he could be a good dad and she knew he could be a great headmaster but she also knew that he had trouble being both at the same time.

“Take this. Look through it. I trust you with it and I trust that you’ll keep it safe. You can tell Lizzie that you have it but just be careful. If it gets into the wrong hands...”

“I know. End of the world as we know it. It won’t go out of my sight I can assure you.”

And with that Hope returned to her room to look through the spells to help her best friend. Everyone needed Josie. It wasn’t the same without her. But she also wanted to know why Kai used her. What did he want? She also had to tell Lizzie about the Heretic plan. She had a lot to do.


	6. A helping hand

Hope was sat in her room with a candle as her only source of light for the time being as it was after curfew. She was sat up slightly with Alaric’s book in her hand. Reading and flipping through the pages trying to find anything of use to anyone within it. 

Suddenly she noticed the door handle slowly turning but she kept the book up slightly. Then the door slowly opened revealing a blonde and sleep deprived witch.

“Sorry, I couldn’t sleep.” Lizzie whispered loud enough for her and Hope to hear.

Hope nodded before patting the space beside her.  
“Come here.”

Lizzie slowly crawled her way into the bed. Sliding in next to Hope and Hope places her book down so that she could place a hand around Lizzie’s waist and hug her closer. 

“Hi.” Lizzie could feel Hope’s breath against her cheek and she could almost feel Hope smiling.

“Hi.” Hope replied. She smiled at the blonde who seemed content with just laying next to her girlfriend. Hope pulled her hand up and placed it on Lizzie’s cheek, letting her thumb stroke the bags under Lizzie’s eyes.  
“You couldn’t sleep. Nightmares again?”

“You could say that. All I keep thinking about is helping Josie get better and the freaking Merge. And that my parents didn’t tell me or Josie anything about it. And...then there’s school work and...”

Hope could see that Lizzie was thinking at a thousand miles a hour. Hope did the same thing although she usually talked as fast as she thought. 

“Hey...hey. Listen to me ok,” Hope places her left arm around Lizzie’s waist her hand stroking the bare skin on her hip where her top had ridden up. Her right hand was on Lizzie’s cheek. Stroking and soothing.   
“Everything is going to be ok. Everything is going to work out. It might take a while but it always does. I can help you with school work and I can help you with Josie and I can help you with the Merge but you have to let yourself breathe every once in a while ok?”

Almost hearing those words gave Lizzie the permission to let out a pent up breath and steadily inhale again. Being in Hope’s arms felt like safety...security and it was her safe haven. When Lizzie was in Hope’s arms she felt like nothing could go wrong like everything that ever felt wrong suddenly felt right and being with Hope right now as more than friends suddenly made that feeling ten times stronger. 

Hope kisses Lizzie and Lizzie kisses her back. Enjoying how good it feels to finally kiss her whenever she felt like it. It felt right and it felt normal. As if they’d been doing it for years. 

Hope smiled as she kissed Lizzie and in return Lizzie smiled back. Lizzie took one of Hope’s hands in her own and interlocked their fingers. She suddenly found herself pulling Hope on top of her continuing to kiss her. 

But suddenly breathing became a necessity and Lizzie began yawning.

“Wow...That tired you out.” Hope whispered kissing her forehead.

“Shut up.” Lizzie joked and both Hope and Lizzie began to quietly laugh still wary of the other students around them. 

“You go to sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Hope kisses her forehead once again before wrapping Lizzie in her arms. Lizzie’s head fitting nicely underneath her chin. 

It was in that moment that Hope was sure that she was in love with Lizzie. She loves Lizzie Saltzman. And for that moment everything was perfect and right and quiet and peaceful.

**************  
Alaric has been in the library for a various amount of hours trying to gather some things to sort out Kai’s prison to heal Josie.

Caroline had been with the Josie the entire time and as much as Alaric needed to be with Lizzie he knew that she was in the safe and capable hands of Hope.

And it was no surprise when Penelope barges in through the doors with at least twenty books floating around her and behind her.

“Professor Saltzman. You called?”

“I called Hope actually but I suppose you are in this as well so would you mind helping me set a few things up.”

Penelope stops her floating books and places then on a table next to the shelf that Alaric was currently raiding. 

Then Hope cake barging through with a small bag.

“Sorry Im late, Dr. Saltzman. I was handling a situation.”

“No worries, your here now. Have you got the things that you need.”

“All in here.” Hope pats her bag. She sees Penelope in the corner of the room helping Alaric set things up for the spell in which Hope had to do in order to get to Kai’s spell and help Josie.

*********************

Hope was collecting things for lunch before then heading to her usual seat. Lizzie then joined her. Hope greeting her with a kiss.

Alaric is walked in and saw Hope. He sent her a knowing look and she nodded in return. Lizzie saw this whole thing go down and decided not to say anything as Hope would tell her when she thought it was the right time. 

“I’ll be back a second.” Hope calmly got up and kissed Lizzie’s head before then walking over to Alaric.

The way they were talking was as if they were having a debate over something. Then just as things looked as if they were about to get heated, Lizzie noticed that they’d come to a agreement. They both nodded before Hope came back to join Lizzie.

“Your father is waiting on me to complete the spell for Josie to get better.” Hope admitted knowing she’d have to tell her eventually.

“You’re doing that now?” 

“That’s why your father wants. In fact the second I finish eating he wants me to meet him the library.” Hope picks up another mouthful.

“Then Im coming with you.”

Hope looked at Lizzie. She knew this was going to happen and as much as she had tried not to make this not happen she had no idea what to say to Lizzie if she did.

“Ok, fine. But stay at the back of the room.”

“What stupid idiot wouldn’t do that?” They both laughed knowing Lizzie’s logic was correct. Nobody in the right mind would stand within distance knowing the spell Hope was going to use.

The two finished eating and like Alaric’s request they headed to the library.

Alaric noticed Hope And was about to say something until he noticed that Lizzie was of course right behind her. Where one goes the other is sure to follow. 

Hope walked over to Alaric as Lizzie stayed behind at the back of the room as promised.

“Hope....”

“I can’t exactly say ‘no you can’t come and watch me save your sister from a sickening spell’ can I? She promised that she would stay at the back of the room. I won’t do anything to hurt her. Both of your daughters are perfectly safe. Now where do I need to stand.”

Alaric decided that arguing with Hope was a fight he was never going to win because 99% of the time she was right. 

Alaric pointed her of to a stand where a book was held and opened to a certain spell. Penelope stood within six foot of Lizzie and Caroline had walked in carrying Josie bridal style before placing her in the middle of the pentagram.

Hope began reciting the words as Alaric and Caroline looked at Josie then each other and then at Hope. 

“I summon the Sickening spell from Kai Parker. Kai Parker come forth.” 

Everyone felt it. There was a slight hush of wind and then a voice.

“Who dares to set me free from this hell?”

“Hope Mikaelson asks Josie Saltzman to refuse the sickening spell activated by Kai Parker.”

There was a groaning from the voice and within two seconds Josie’s eyes had flashed open and she had started to slowly shake.

Penelope began to run forward but Lizzie stopped her with a hand gently on her arm.

“Josie Saltzman, do you accept this Magic’s refusal?”

“YES. Make it stop.” Josie screamed and within ten seconds everything had stopped shaking the prison had closed once again and Hope had collapsed on the floor.

Alaric and Caroline ran to Josie as did Penelope whereas Lizzie had run directly to Hope.

“Hope, You ok?” Lizzie had checked to see if her sister was ok before putting a hand out for Hope to be pulled up.

“Argh, that’s gonna hurt in the morning.” Hope then gladly accepted Lizzie’s hand and stood next to her. 

Once she was up she started to slowly leave the library heading towards her room so that she could sleep. 

Lizzie was about to follow when Caroline had come up behind her.

“It’s ok, Lizzie. She’ll be fine. She just needs sleep.”

Lizzie looked at her mother. She smiled to show that she was ok although she was still worried about Hope. Of course she was...she loved her.

“It’s pretty poetic really. My daughter and Klaus’ daughter.” Caroline nudged Lizzie making both the girls laugh. 

*******************

Hope had made it back to her room and she had fallen asleep which was what she was expecting and hoped for. It was a shame that these days the only way she could sleep was to cast spells that completely exhausted her energy. 

So when she woke up the next morning she wasn’t surprised to wake up to a text from Lizzie.

L - I know that you fell asleep after that spell and I’m just making sure that you’re still alive. You missed a few lessons from yesterday but I can help you with that. Come see me when you can. Miss you.

Hope turned her phone and placed it down before getting up and going for a shower. She had returned from her shower and had started raiding her closet for something to wear. Today was one of her days off. Which meant no lessons and yet probably meant another monster. 

Once she had finished composing herself and getting changed she placed her phone in the pocket of her jacket and had started walking although she had no idea where but she had guessed it was to breakfast. She noticed Lizzie already sitting in her usual spot smiling at something MG had said and the table began laughing. 

It was a good look for Lizzie. Hope thought. Everything was a good look for her but seeing her happy made Hope happy. She collected her food and turned around to notice Lizzie looking right at her. She smiled as she made her way to her usual seat next to Lizzie.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite monster slayer.” Kaleb looked at Hope and smiled the rest of the table slightly laughed at his usual nickname for Hope.

“Thanks, Hope.” Josie almost whispered.

“For what?” In which Hope replied.

“You know...risking Kai in order to help me get better and exhausting yourself in the process.”

“I would have done it for anyone. But you’re welcome. Now eat your food before it goes cold because we all know how grumpy you get when you eat cold food other than Ice cream.” 

The table laughed agreeing with comment something in which they had all witnessed first hand with Josie.

The group started to slowly disperse from the table. Starting with MG who said he had to meet someone and he was gonna be late. He was soon followed by Kaleb after her received a message from Dorian. Then Penelope being her usual self had whisked Josie away which left only Hope and Lizzie at table finishing off their food.

“So you left pretty abruptly yesterday.” Lizzie didn’t sound made she was just trying to check that Hope was ok. She knew that Hope hardly ever slept unless she had exhausted herself out first. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I just got really tired and literally the second my head hit the pillow I was out.” Hope explained knowing that she had just left Lizzie without any explanation as to where she was going yesterday. 

Lizzie grabbed her hand under the table and smiled at her. Hope began gently brushed her thumb over Lizzie’s knuckles. Which she would have then kissed if they’d have been in the comfort of their own room or maybe the woods.

“So what are we doing today?” 

Hope was broken out of her thoughts by Lizzie as usual and she was thankful for that.

“I don’t know. Maybe we can do town or training room or something....”

Lizzie looked at Hope with a knowing look and yet a excited one. Hope had no idea what Lizzie was thinking and she thought to herself...did she want to know? She internally laughed at that. Lizzie was the only one who could make Hope feel a lot of things from being nervous to being excited and Lizzie felt the same about Hope. Hope was the only one who made her feel a lot of things from fear to jealousy and happiness and subconsciously leaning into Hope’s touch which was Hope’s hand running up and down her thigh as Lizzie had decided that today would be a great day to wear shorts. Everywhere Hope touched goosebumps erupted. Yet she couldn’t get enough of it.

Her mind then went to other places. Like where she wanted those hands and her mouth and suddenly had to stop herself as Hope had noticed her eyes slightly darkening and her cheeks getting slightly flustered. 

“Sorry, was I making you uncomfortable. I can stop....”

“No it wasn’t you. It was just me thinking about something really embarrassing. I don’t know why my mind went there but...” She smiled almost half lying to Hope. Hope did things to her and she knew that she did things to her. 

They finished their food and headed to the training room which is where they both decided on going for a little while. They both tapped each other’s hands before then pulling the gloves on. Throwing punches, missing a few and others hitting in various places and of course Lizzie getting knocked on her ass most of the time by Hope. It was becoming a regular thing and every single time Hope did it she ended on top of her or laying beside her as she had lost balance. Sometimes because Lizzie had pulled her in order to make her lose balance, creating loud laughter from the two of them.

“I forgot how fun this was!” Lizzie broke the silence looking at Hope.

“You thinking getting knocked on your ass is fun, I should do it more often.”

Both girls laughed before Lizzie playfully smacked Hope’s arm.

“No, I mean, laughing and genuinely having fun with someone who isn’t related to me. It’s different because Dad isn’t around to watch me and Josie is right next to me and it’s just nice to have a break from everything including the Merge.”

Hope nodded along understandingly. She knew what the Merge was doing to their family, it was ripping them apart but the fact that Alaric had found a solution that seemed to be the only one they could find...maybe they wouldn’t be so torn after all.

They stayed in silence for a while before Hope felt her arm being tugged and soon Lizzie was pulling Hope on top of her. They began kissing which turned heated which then calmed down and continued to alternate between the two speeds. Hope had moved down Lizzie’s neck and skin that was visible. Lizzie wrapped her arms around Hope keeping her in place. 

Hope was just about to take Lizzie’s shirt off when Alaric barged through the door.

The two slowly got off of each other and Alaric looked at Hope as if to say ‘we need you this is a emergency and there is no time to wait.’

Lizzie squeezed Hope’s hand before Hope turned around.

“Go, they need you, we’ll continue this later.” Hope kisses Lizzie before they turning towards Alaric and the two hurried out.


	7. First time for everything

Hope and Alaric had been gone for nearly two days. Fighting a monster that was extremely hard to track and power usage was limited. 

They hadn’t spoken to many people on the way there. They simply got into a car and drove to the nearest location they could before jumping out and shooting a few arrows at whatever creature this was.

Hope and Alaric had stopped off at a motel on the way to their newest location and would be gone for yet another two days. 

Hope was sat outside on the balcony when her phone pinged with a text from Lizzie.

L - I miss you. This monster really wants a piece of you if it’s keeping you away for so long. But I need the whole of you by my side right here...so try not to die. Miss you.

Hope knew that her girlfriend cared about her and yet every time she got a message like this it was like she was reading it for the first time. She always felt the amount of love that she felt for her and although neither one of them had said it they both felt it and it wasn’t hard to see that they loved each other.

Alaric had just told Hope that they wouldn’t be away much longer but Hope wanted to keep it a secret to surprise Lizzie. So that’s how she got to her current position, sitting on the balcony wishing she could get any sleep even if just five minutes.

***************

Things had not been boring or any less fun with Hope and Alaric gone, they still had their usual classes unless you count the fact that Josie had accidentally set someone on fire twice. She said it was accidental. Yeah accidental my ass, Lizzie thought to herself. 

She had messaged Hope several times and their conversation was strong. She would always notify Lizzie on how they defeated the latest monster and how her dad was doing and Lizzie would always tell her how the day had been ‘soooo boring’ without her there. The fact that Hope had put that she would be back soon kept Lizzie happy knowing that she would see her girl soon.

But that happiness had all changed when out of nowhere a Ripper and a rabid Hybrid had decided to attack the school. Hope had just barged through the doors as Lizzie was getting in front of three kids to somewhat protect them. So Hope being her heroic self jumped in front of Lizzie just as the Hybrid was about to use some strange blade but instead Hope was completely impaled with it. 

She groaned in agony as she had cast a spell to transfer the Hybrid and the Ripper into another dimension where they wouldn’t be able to find their way out any time sooner which would give them time to figure out where they came from and why they were here. A million things were rushing through Hope’s mind as she crumpled to the floor but only one thing was running through Lizzie’s mind...Holy shit, Hope!

She ran to her girls side as Alaric had cleared everyone else out. Lizzie looked at Hope as the color slowly drained from her cheeks.

“Get her to her room. I’ll see you in a few hours.” Alaric had demanded not really giving any info other than that. But Lizzie wasn’t stupid she knew Hope would be a fully fledged Tribrid. This time she would also be a vampire. But that didn’t make her dying in front of her any easy to cope with.

*************

Lizzie had somehow managed to get Hope to her room and she fell on the bed.

“Go, get out of here you don’t need to see this. I’ll come find you when it’s over.” Hope whispered.

“And What, leave you here to die on your own, I don’t think so. I’m staying.” Lizzie half yelled knowing that would be the only way to get Hope to shut up. 

Lizzie day on the bed and crossed her legs placing Hope’s head in the dip of her legs. She began stroking the sides of her head.

“I know you’ll come back.”  
She whispered before kissing her on the forehead.

***************

Even though Penelope was back, that didn’t mean that they couldn’t now have fun. They had talked through everything that had happened whilst Penelope was away and here they were watching a film in the twins room which had now been claimed by Penelope and Josie since Lizzie had practically moved in with Hope since she stayed there most nights. 

“So...Hope came back today. And being her heroic self she saved Lizzie and three other minors.” Penelope informed Josie.

“What exactly did she do this time?” Josie laughed knowing that Hope was always being her heroic self...she hadn’t known any other way.

“She got stabbed, Jojo.”

“What the fuck?” Josie had a hard time wrapping her head around that one. “You mean she’s...”

“Becoming a full Tribrid as we speak? Yes...don’t worry, blondie is with her.”

Knowing that her sister was with Hope at least gave her some kind of comfort that she wasn’t ‘dying‘ alone. Lizzie loved Hope and Hope loved Lizzie. Even a blind person could tell that.

“Hey, she’ll be fine.” Penelope broke Josie out of her thoughts. “But I know that she would hate to think that you stopped everything just because she was going through a little something that will be over within a few minutes.”

“I know, it just...it feels weird because now my best friend is not only a witch and one of the strongest people I know who is also dating my sister but she just died and is now part vampire.” Josie seriously couldn’t get over that. She tried to keep a focus on the tv in front of them.

The movie night had been Penelope’s idea of having a quiet night in although neither of the girls could have avoided this happening it always felt like none of them could just be alone together without something interrupting that.

***************

Lizzie counted down the seconds as Hope was slowly turning into her vampire self. 185, 186...

She kept going as counting was the only thing that was keeping her sane.

210, 211...212...

Lizzie had only just got to 300 seconds as Hope had started slowly coming back to normal. Jolting upright Hope came face to face with a smiling Lizzie who still held her hand.

“Hey.” Hope smiled as she looked at Lizzie.

“Hi.” Lizzie smiled before leaning her forehead against Hope’s.

Hope then remembered what had happened and therefore realized that she had become her vampire self. 

“Shit...”

Hope pulled away fearing that she would get carried away by the smell of Lizzie’s blood and Lizzie noticed this.

“Hope...”

“No, don’t say anything. I...I just can’t...”

“Hope, it’s ok. I’m with you through thick and thin, the good the bad and the worse and everything in between. The start and the end. Don’t shut me out.”

“I can’t...not like this.” Hope pointed to her slightly disfigured face and fangs.  
“Lizzie, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“And you won’t. You just jumped in front of a sword to save me and now you’re running away from me like a dog who’s owner is trying to put a neon pink tutu on it. It’s kind of adorable if you ask me.”

“I am not adorable.”

“No, you’re way more hotter than that.”

Hope was still trying to hide her face away from Lizzie so Lizzie did the only thing she could. She grabbed Hope’s handed and tugged, spinning her around and pulling her down so that Hope fell on top of her on the bed.

“You are beautiful. Don’t let anyone else tell you any different.” Lizzie kisses Hope and then kisses her forehead.

*************

Everyone went to dinner, in their usual seats and it wasn’t long before Hope walked in and Josie ran to hug her.

“I’m alright, Josie, I’m here.” Hope told Josie although she had a hard time believing it herself at this current moment.

Lizzie looked at her girlfriend and sister hugging and she knew that whatever happened, Hope would be safe and loved and they were going to help her through everything no matter what they had to do. They would be by her side as she would be for them.

They sat down in their usual spaces and Pedro squeezed in between Hope and Lizzie. It was almost like one of those slightly Dysfunctional families that were crazy but seemed to work. The group of friends seemed to laugh at everything and in that slight short moment nothing seemed wrong or different.

Once they were done Alaric had asked Hope to meet him in his office. So that’s where she found herself. Walking towards Alaric’s door. She knocked on it creating a heavy thumping sound and she knew that there was absolutely no way that she was getting out of this now.

“Hope, come in.” Alaric could be heard from behind the door.

Hope walked in a took a seat in front of Alaric. She looked at the man whilst he finished up with some paper work and tried to think about what he could possibly be feeling or thinking.

“So I know that you are in full Tribrid mode. Vampire and all and I just wanted you to know that if you need any help with it then I’m here and you know where the blood supply is and Lizzie...”

“I would never hurt Lizzie. I already nearly left a room four times today because the urge got too much. I already think myself of a monster why would I put that on Lizzie. I don’t want to hurt her. I’m not strong enough to do that.”

Alaric simply smiled at Hope’s confession. He knew that Hope and Lizzie would work and keep each other safe and he also knew that they loved each other, not only could he see it but he could feel it too.

“That’s all I have to hear and know, you’re free to go and do whatever it is you crazy kids do.” 

Hope took her cue and stood up turning around and closing the door. She walked towards her bedroom. She stood in front of the mirror and held up her shirt to take a close look at the scar from the sword that had stabbed her. She knew she was going to have to talk to Alaric about that at some point. She moved her hand around the scar and over it thinking about how far she had come. 

She turned around and headed into the bathroom and when she came back she was greeted with Lizzie sat at the foot of her bed. Dressed slightly more comfortably they both smiled at each other. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I don’t know what to say. But I just want to get this out...I don’t want to hurt you in any way shape or form, I never have and being a vampire means that I’m gonna want blood and I might not be able to control myself around you and...”

“Hope, Breathe. I know that you’re scared you’re gonna hurt me and I know that you think you won’t be able to control yourself and I know that you think yourself a monster because of all this ‘bad stuff’ that you’ve supposedly done,” she made inverted commas in the air whilst saying bad stuff just to get her point across. “I will be here throughout the good the bad and the worse and I am not going anywhere. Hope Mikaelson, fangs, blood and all. I’m here and I always will be.”

Hope smiled and she would have started to cry if it wasn’t for the fact that her scar had started to itch slightly. She lifted her shirt once more. Lizzie looked down watching her fingers brush over the scar. 

Hope hadn’t noticed that suddenly Lizzie’s fingers were stroking the scar. She felt herself breathe out a little. 

“Does it hurt?” Lizzie asked with clear concern for her girlfriend.

“No. Not anymore...”

Hope kisses Lizzie almost punctuating her point. Lizzie wrapped her hands around Hope’s neck and pulled her closer. Hope without realizing had slowly pushed Lizzie onto the bed and the kiss then became heated. Hope moves down Lizzie’s neck knowing the certain spots that got the most vocal responses. Lizzie placed a spell on the door to lock it and then another to silence the room. She felt Hope smirk against her neck and she moved over the pulse point and suddenly Lizzie moaned. She knew that Hope knew where to give the most attention but how much attention she gave was something else entirely. She pulled Lizzie’s shirt off before Lizzie then did the same to Hope. 

They continued kissing as Hope got herself lower and lower. Taking off Lizzie’s pants. Hope had to admit she had never done this before. But she felt safe like even if she went wrong somewhere she wouldn’t be judged for it. 

Hope pulled off her own pants taking in Lizzie that was a sight to remember for a long time. But that’s when Lizzie’s eyes drifted to the bulge that was between her legs.

“Hope...”

Hope shyed away at this. She didn’t know how Lizzie would handle this. She didn’t know how she, herself would handle this. 

Hope looked down slightly. She was wide in the open and she had no idea what to say and nothing intimidated her or scared her more than that...except losing Lizzie which she had fought so hard for.

“Hope, you can tell me it’s ok.” Lizzie nodded along with her words. 

Hope looked at her and kneeled on the bed.

“I’m not sure how to explain this or even what to say but...I have a...”

“You have a...um...play toy down there.” Lizzie smiled trying to joke but knowing that it could possibly just ruin things.

“Of sorts. Let’s just say that I have something girls don’t and guys do...”

“Oh...OH...you mean you have a...”

Lizzie shot Hope a knowing look partly to tell her that she didn’t need to explain anything else. 

Hope again shyed away at this unsure how Lizzie would react and yet she was waiting for Lizzie to collect her clothes and leave.

Instead Lizzie places her hands on Hope’s back and brought her back down to hover over the top of her. Hope had her hands placed one either side of Lizzie’s head.

“You’re not even a little weirded out or scared by this?” Hope had no idea what to think.

“I mean...talk about big dick energy...but it does kind of make things more fun.” Lizzie smiled knowing all sorts of fun things they would now get up to.

Lizzie kisses Hope letting her know it was safe to continue. Without further damn ado, Hope had taken Lizzie’s underwear off and Lizzie had just taken off Hope’s as her dick had just sprung out and slightly swung as she leaned forward slightly.

Lizzie made a low moan as she threw her head back on the pillow. One that made her cheeks flush red almost with embarrassment as she didn’t even know she was capable of making a noise like that. 

“You ok down there?” Hope smiled knowing that Lizzie may possibly not even answer her. 

“Yeah...” Lizzie nodded a little too much. “Yeah, Im fine, I’m good, all good here.”

How Lizzie managed to keep her shit together for this long she would never know. Hope kisses down her neck yet again and just as she was about to say something Hope looked down into her eyes and it was in that moment that Lizzie knew she was well and truely fucked.

“You can do it, You know.” Lizzie looked up at Hope letting her know that she had no reason to be scared or embarrassed.

Hope lined herself up towards Lizzie and slowly thrusted in at a almost painfully slow speed.

Lizzie’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and she took in the pleasure.

“Uhn...that’s good.” Lizzie tried to give Hope a vocal response which had earned her a slight chuckle from Hope.

“I haven’t even started yet.” Hope kisses Lizzie’s forehead.

Hope then slowly begins to thrust in and out eliciting moans from Lizzie and in return spilling her own moans. Lizzie had never felt so much pleasure especially not with one person and the fact that that person was now Hope had caused her to moan slightly louder and Hope continued to kiss her neck. Creating a steady pace of thrusting in and out. 

“You ok?” Hope panted out.

“Do you really even need to ask?” Lizzie barely got the words out and every time she tried she was moaning in the process. 

Lizzie brought her legs around Hope’s waist locking them together around her waist and pushing her in more.

“Ah, ah, uh...oh god, don’t stop...Hope.” Lizzie moaned. This caught the attention of Hope.

“I wasn’t planning on stopping.” Hope replied thrusting slightly harder and faster knowing exactly what this was doing to Lizzie.

“Uh...Hope, Hope, uh god.” 

It only took a few more thrusts before Hope could feel Lizzie’s walls clenching around her shaft. 

“Ah, Hope...I’m gonna...I’m gonna...”

“Let it all go, baby, let it all go.”

And Lizzie did just that. With a earth shattering moan of Hope’s name she finally came undone at the mercy of Hope and it was right then in that moment that she had decided she had never truely loved anyone as much as she loved Hope. 

As soon as Lizzie could breathe again Hope slowly pulled out earning one last moan from Lizzie. She had crawled up the bed to lay beside Lizzie. They faced each other and smiled.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Words cannot even begin to explain how fucking amazing that was.”

Hope’s hand was on Lizzie’s waist stroking small circles on the skin. With each one she drew Lizzie leaned in closer as their bodies could no longer fit any closer together. 

“So it was good then?” Hope smiled to herself as Lizzie looked directly at her.

“Hell yes. It was amazing. The best.” Lizzie confessed to Hope and it was true and she was hoping that it wasn’t going to end there.

“Well, only the best for the best.” Hope kissed Lizzie’s head. 

Lizzie smiled at that. It was something about this moment that seemed so right and yet so domestic and Lizzie loved it, she was basking in it. The feeling of Hope’s arms around her keeping her safe and the amazing after feeling of the event that had just occurred and she thought that maybe this was what heaven was like.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Hope could feel and see the cogs turning in Lizzie’s head and began to wonder what she was thinking.

“I was just thinking about how much I don’t want this to end. You, me...us, this, everything.”

“I can assure you it won’t. Even with a new monster every week...I won’t let anything come in between this or in front of this. Not even training with your dad.” Hope smirked.

“Don’t bring my dad into this when you were just inside of me.” Lizzie practically face palmed right in front of Hope and the two girls just laughed.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Although it’s more of Josie and Penelope that I am concerned about.” Hope admitted to Lizzie knowing that she had probably thought about that kind of thing before hand.

“I’m sure Josie is practically having a party right now at the fact we just did that...shit...twin feeling!” Lizzie immediately remembered that Josie could feel everything that Lizzie was feeling.

“Oh shit, yeah, forgot about that.” Hope confessed to Lizzie. It didn’t bother either of them. It was just a conversation they were going to have to have sooner or later and right now they were too focused on being the most important part in each other’s lives that nothing really mattered.

“You are incredible, Hope Mikaelson.”

“You are beautiful, Elizabeth Saltzman.”

They kissed again before heading into a deep sleep.

****************

“Well, it took them long enough. God, I thought I was gonna end up killing Lizzie by how much sexual tension they both had.”

Josie could feel what had just happened and she knew that her sister was happy and that made her happy. She turned around to face a knowing Penelope.

“Do you really mean to say that Mikaelson and my least favorite twin have finally gotten their shit together and done it?” Penelope smiles at that fact. Hope was definitely not going to hear the end of it.

“Seriously, Pen, my sister is finally happy about something in her life and you’re...”

“Not commenting on it. Only saying that Hope is in for a full world of teasing whenever I see her from now on.” Penelope laughed knowing that it would get Josie’s attention like always. 

*************

Alaric was in his office when Dorian came running in. He looked like he had just tried to fight something and neither one of them had won. 

“We have a problem...” Dorian looked at Alaric giving him a knowing look as Alaric put the papers in which were in his hand back in a drawer.

“It’s Kai.” Dorian continued which in return made Alaric stand up and follow Dorian out of the door and towards the witch prison. 

“What about Kai? What’s he doing?” Alaric looked at Dorian seemingly he was the only one who he was going to get answers from.

“He’s doing what he always does. Trying to find a way to fuck everyone’s lives up. But this time...he’s gonna come for the Twins.” 

Alaric stopped in his place. He had to alert both Hope and Penelope. He also had to alert Caroline. No one could touch them or hurt them. They agreed on that much and it was up to them to protect them from whatever hell Kai might try to inflict on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter could have been written better so I apologize if it’s a load of shit. Thank y’all for reading and commenting y’all are the only people that make me feel like this is ok even if it’s not.


	8. Kai Parker. Not so nice to meet you

Alaric had never run so fast in his life other than that time with Elena but this was different because now he had a lot more people to love out for.

When he eventually found Hope he had no idea what to say, but truth be told he didn’t have to say much.

“Kai’s back?” Hope took the words right out of Alaric’s mouth.

“How did you know?” Alaric looked at Hope in confusion surely someone must have said something before hand or maybe she just had suspicions.

“Well, I didn’t know as such but the invisible man told me when Lizzie and I went to question it about Josie’s illness. He said that Kai had placed the spell along with the centaur that we faced but who knows what the hell is happening with that. Although, I didn’t actually expect it to be true...I thought he was locked up.” Hope added and confirmed with Alaric.

“Then someone must have let him out and I am determined to find out who and bring whoever it is a world of hell.”

“You really haven’t thought this through. The second Kai finds the Twins he gonna kill them, which makes it our responsibility to make sure that that never happens.” Hope could read Alaric’s face and she knew exactly what to do and say. 

“Hope, promise me you won’t do anything stupid.” Alaric watched Hope’s facial expression and he knew what she was like and what she was capable of doing. 

“I will protect your daughters at any costs, you know that, but I won’t make promises to not do anything stupid.” 

“Hope...”

But before he could say anything else Hope had already run to her lesson that she was sure she was about to miss. 

*************

Lizzie watched as her girlfriend ran into class and nearly tripped over to get to her seat right next to Lizzie. 

“Anyone would think that you actually enjoyed this class. What took you so long? You were dressed when I left.”

“Your father came to talk to me.” 

Lizzie raises her eyebrows surprised.  
“And what did father dearest have to say that made you barely on time for class?”  
Lizzie questioned allowing a short moment for Hope to gather herself.

“He came to talk to me about Kai Parker.”

“Wow, ok. Was not expecting that but...”

“Silence back there thank you. Lesson has started.” Dorian yelled making them have to finish their conversation later in which they most definitely would. 

Hope considered talking about what Alaric had said to her. She also had to talk about the Merge and Heretic idea. But she also knew that keeping any of this from her was a recipe headed for hell and she couldn’t possibly lie or withhold information about Lizzie’s future from her. That was both stupid and unfair. And unnecessary.

****************

“Jojo, what are you doing?” Penelope could be heard through the walls.

Josie was trying a new spell that she didn’t think was working and instead she ended up managing to make something gloat in the middle of Penelope’s study period in the library.

Penelope opened the door to find Josie sat on her bed with her legs crossed and a book in her hand.

“There you are. You just made like eight books float in the library before dropping them on someone’s head.”

“Trying out a new spell but I can’t seem to get focused. I was trying to get my strength back from being ‘ill’ and that clearly got me no where.” Josie dropped her head down.

“Maybe you just need sleep. After all, you haven’t slept in like two days and continuing to do magic whilst being exhausted isn’t exactly the best mix. Trust me.” Penelope sat in front of Josie with her legs in the same position. She moved her hands to place them on Josie’s hips and then her neck.

Josie leaned forward and kissed Penelope. It was gentle and soft until Josie had other ideas. Her hands tangling in Penelope’s shorter hair and pulling her closer until Penelope was on top of Josie and had her legs wrapped around Penelope’s waist.

“What happened to sleeping...not that I’m complaining.” Penelope moved to kiss down Josie’s neck and collarbone.

Josie moaned as Penelope took her pulse point and sucked on it.

“Well...uhh, maybe I don’t wanna sleep.” Josie just about managed between moans.

Josie took Penelope’s jacket off and began undoing the buttons of her shirt. Penelope assisted whilst then taking off Josie’s shirt as she wasn’t wearing a lot to begin with which made things easier for Penelope.

Penelope moves lower and lower, finally taking off Josie’s pants and kissing her thighs before moving back up to kiss Josie. 

Within a few seconds, Josie was left panting as Penelope slid two fingers inside of Josie and began to thrust.

“Ah, Pen...don’t stop, I...”

Penelope smirked and lightly chuckled at the fact that Josie was unable to say anything.

“It’s ok, take your time.” Penelope restarted to kiss her neck. Josie moaning as she couldn’t control it anymore. 

“I...I need more.” Josie breathed out.

“Are you sure you can handle that?” Penelope looked at Josie whilst Josie had her eyes on Penelope and if that wasn’t the hottest thing she’d ever seen she didn’t know what was. 

She stuck in another finger and Josie became a withering mess under Penelope, arching her body into her. She began to scratch down Penelope’s back which Penelope didn’t mind. She had left plenty of marks on Josie. 

It only took a few more thrusts and about three circles on her clit and Josie was gone. Penelope left her screaming her name as she came down from the high she was currently swimming in.

Once Penelope had taken her fingers out and licked them clean, Josie began to breathe again as she looked at Penelope who had decided to lay down on the bed placing the covers over Josie.

“I missed that. And I needed that.” Josie shyly admitted knowing that she could never get enough of Penelope even if she tried. 

“Maybe you’ll consider sleep now.” But Penelope didn’t even finish her sentence before Josie was asleep with her head on Penelope’s chest and Penelope’s finger combing through her hair.

***************

Hope had been in the library for the past three hours doing some extra work that Dorian had set her since she had nearly missed both of his classes that morning. 

She had nearly finished when a certain blonde came behind her wrapping her arms around her from behind and kissing the side of her head.

“Hey Beautiful.” Lizzie kissed Hope’s temple before hugging her closer and resting her head on her shoulder.

“Hey Gorgeous.” Hope replied not looking up from her work but managing to kiss Lizzie’s cheek.

Which is when Lizzie smiled to herself at the idea she just had. Placing her mouth neck to Hope’s ear and whispering.

“Surely I am more interesting than those books.” Lizzie kisses her ear making her way slowly down her neck from there.

Hope stretches her neck allowing Lizzie more access to her neck as Lizzie continued to kiss and suck. 

“I’m sure you are but if I don’t finish this work I’m gonna be in detention for the next three weeks and then you won’t see any of me except in class.”

Lizzie groaned at that. She thought that she would surely die if she couldn’t see her girlfriend as much as she liked but she also knew how much Dorian would give her if she failed in even one of his classes.

“Well, if you can’t beat em join em I guess.” Lizzie perched on the table beside Hope and it was only then that her ocean blue eyes met Lizzie’s. 

Lizzie leaned forward towards Hope and kissed her forehead.

“That’s more like it.” They both smiled as Lizzie moved to sit in front of Hope and placed her legs either side of the chair. Essentially trapping Hope.

Hope shifted in her seat and that’s when Lizzie noticed that she had been a little tense all day.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Lizzie places her hands on Hope’s shoulder and Hope dragged her off the table to sit in her lap. Wrapping her arms around Lizzie’s waist.

“Nothing is wrong. I’m ok.” Hope watched as Lizzie turned from concerned to pressing the matter further.

“This is not nothing, Hope. You have been tense all day. I’ve watched as you struggled to barely hold your shit together in Dorians class and then you walked slower than a snail, even though you have vampire speed now, to my dads office and Emma’s room. So tell me, what’s wrong?”

“You were watching me, huh?”

“Hope!” 

“Alaric said that Kai has been let out of his prison and that he’s coming after you and that he’ll kill both you and Josie and anyone that stands in his way, that and the Merge and the solution to that and I don’t want to hurt you and...I just have a lot on my mind at the moment.”

“Ok, first of all breathe.” Lizzie slid her hands around Hope’s neck and kissed her forehead. “I’m here, I’m right here, in front of you. You can touch me and feel me, see me and hear me and I’m not going anywhere.”

Lizzie felt Hope’s hands tighten on her waist and that gave Lizzie a idea. She leaned in closer to Hope so that her lips were by her ear.

“Allow me to take your mind off of all of that.” Lizzie took Hope’s ear in her mouth and began kissing and sucking on it before then moving down her neck.

“Lizzie, not here. We’re in a library.” 

Lizzie smirked against Hope at least she wasn’t saying that she didn’t want it. 

“Then let’s go elsewhere.” Lizzie looked at Hope knowing that she wouldn’t say no, but judging by how much work Hope had yet to do, she was guessing it was going to be delayed.

“Let me finish up here and then we can go, ok?” Hope reaches behind Lizzie to finish the rest of her work off with Lizzie still in her lap. 

It only took another two minutes and she was finished which led to Lizzie getting off of her lap, grabbing her hand and walking her to Hope’s dorm since her own had been taken over by Penelope and Josie. 

Lizzie kisses Hope just as Hope pushes Lizzie against the door which causes her to moan. Once Hope finally managed to get the door open they walk through. Hope leading Lizzie in through the door as Hope turned around to shut the door and lock it so that no one would interrupt them. Just as she turned around Lizzie was facing her and had turned Hope around so that she was sat on the end of the bed. 

Lizzie walked towards her seductively as possible and leaned down to kiss her. Causing Hope to stretch her neck to kiss Lizzie. Lizzie then took advantage of Hope getting distracted by straddling her. Slowly pushing her down on the bed. She took her own jacket off followed by her shirt which made Hope stop in her tracks and look at Lizzie with something close to wonder but definitely excitement. 

Hope then lifted her shirt off which was thrown on the floor by Lizzie’s clothes and the two continued to kiss. Lizzie loved Hope and was determined to show her just how much. She kisses her lower and lower and each kiss she gives to Hope’s skin causes Hope to moan or a shallow breath to escape. 

Lizzie knew what she was doing to her she could both see it and feel it. Yet Lizzie continued to get lower and lower pulling off Hope’s pants as Hope soon did to Lizzie in return. She noticed the bulge in between Hope’s legs and laughed to herself that she had the ability to do that to Hope but just as she was getting distracted in her thoughts Hope subconsciously grinded up into Lizzie which caused Lizzie to let out a low moan. 

Lizzie started by Hope’s abs. Slowly kissing down in a straight line and Hope dropped her head back against the pillow knowing exactly where this was going. 

At first Lizzie places her hand around the shaft and started moving up and down earning a few moans from Hope before she started placing kisses around it. Getting used to how it felt before placing her mouth around it and Hope was a goner. 

She was already moaning Lizzie’s name repeated and clawing at her back and neck and threading her fingers through blonde tresses. 

Lizzie let out a muffled moan which in return caused Hope to moan as it sent vibration straight through her body. 

“Ah...shit. Lizzie!” Hope moaned slowly getting her attention.

Lizzie continued to move her mouth up and down over the hard shaft and Hope nearly lost all sense of anything.

“Shit, baby, that feels so good. Mmm.” 

Hope had her eyes closed and scrunched in pleasure and it only took a few more goes before Lizzie was greeted with a pleasantly warm liquid coating her mouth and tongue. 

Lizzie crawled up Hope’s body to watch as she slowly opened her eyes to see Lizzie.

“You ok? Or is that a bad question to ask?” Lizzie laughed as Hope was still trying to gather herself.

“I am lost for words.” Hope smiled and the after feeling of sex was the only thing that she could focus on.

“The great Hope Mikaelson lost for words. Wow. That’s a first.”

“And hopefully not a last. You did pretty good.”

Lizzie smiled and blushed from the praise. “Not so bad yourself.”

“I didn’t even do anything.” Hope was slightly confused as to why Lizzie was giving her praise when all she did was lay there.

“Exactly. You allowed yourself to be taken care of by someone else.” Suddenly it all clicked into place and Hope understood.

Within the next few seconds the two lay in bed with the sheets covering them. It was moments like this that made them a great couple. Josie had often joked that they were the only couple she knew who could be arguing with each other one minute and then smashing each other against the wall to kiss each other the next.

“So what exactly did daddy dearest have to say about Kai Parker?” Lizzie broke the silence.

“That someone has let Kai out and that you’ll need protecting and that he’s going to kill you and Josie and anyone that gets in between that.” Hope explained knowing full well what the look was that Lizzie was now giving her. 

“So what exactly are you going to do?” Lizzie questioned.

“Well, Its me so probably something stupid and causing blood to be spilt but nothing too serious.” Hope jokes.

“Hope Mikaelson, you could make a bed time story sound scary.” 

“And yet you’d still listen to it.”

“That much is true.” 

Both girls laughed. Little did they know that Kai was already on his way to the Salvatore School. 

*************

Kai approached the school. He stood in front of the gates double checking his plans. Kill the twins and then finally finish off Alaric. 

“I don’t think so.” Alaric’s voice was heard from behind Kai which made him turn around. 

“Alaric Saltzman. There you are. Nice to see you again buddy.”

“Don’t buddy me, Kai. You are not deserving of that title and if you think I’m just going to let you go inside you have another thing coming.”

“Don’t you trust me?” 

“No. Not in the slightest. You give me no reason to.”

Kai then used his magic and used it to kind of grab Alaric in a magic chokehold. Hope ran from behind Kai and jumped on him getting him in a headlock from behind.

“Now Dr Saltzman!” Hope yelled.

Alaric grabbed his crossbow and shot Kai straight in the ribcage causing him to fall on the floor landing on top of Hope.

“Ah, that’s gonna hurt in the morning.” Hope groaned before shoving Kai off of her.

Alaric extended a hand for her to grab so he could pull her up. He looked at her and wasn’t even going to question how she knew that Kai was there. 

“Thanks Hope. Where are the girls?”

“Josie is with Penelope and Lizzie is asleep in my room. They’re fine, Dr Saltzman.” Hope replied knowing that of course his first thought would go to the girls it always did and Hope’s first thought always went to Lizzie. Then her family of course.

*************

Josie sat next to Penelope and MG as well as Kaleb, Rafael and Landon who had all taken up residency on the nearest couch they could find in their common room. It was long before Lizzie soon joined them and Josie smiled at her.

“Have fun with Hope?” Josie asked almost mockingly.

“I did before she then left and didn’t even leave a note or anything to say that she had gone or where she’d gone to.” Lizzie explain clearly distressed with her girlfriends whereabouts and well-being.

“I’m sure she’s fine. I mean she’s Hope for crying out loud.” 

Lizzie knew Josie was right. Hope was a full Tribrid now. She had extra strength and she had extra speed and stamina which meant that she could keep going for long periods of time without needing to take a break and suddenly Lizzie was thinking about all the things that could do with that known fact but she had to stop herself as Hope was still nowhere to be seen.

That’s when she received a message. She turned on her phone and saw that it was Hope so she opened her phone to read the message.

H - Hi, baby, sorry I just left you alone. Your dad needed help with something and I had to go. I should have left a note or something explaining so I’m sorry for that. See you late hopefully. If not don’t wait up.

Lizzie sighed. Her girlfriend worked herself way too hard. She did everything she could to protect those that she loved and yet with everything going on Hope still put up walls that could only be broken by Lizzie. 

The way that Lizzie would look at Hope with all the love in the world. The way that one hug could make her forget all of her problems and the way that when Hope kisses her forehead she could feel the love radiating from her.

*************

Rebekah approaches the school along with Marcel and Freya and Keelin following shortly behind.

With them learning about the Merge and Kai’s return everyone knew how important it was that the school was safe. And they could also pay their niece a visit.

Hope and Freya stayed in contact a lot. They would be constantly messaging each other. When Freya found out about Hope and Lizzie she smiled a uncontrollable smile. She was happy that her niece had managed to find something so early that her father found so late. 

Alaric watched as the two cars had parked at the entrance and out came the Mikaelson’s. Not all of them but enough.

“Freya and Keelin. Nice to see you. Marcel and Rebekah nice to see you again. Come in.” 

The four of them walked into the school and followed Alaric to his office. Yet every single person in their path watched them with surprise as they walked in slowly.

“So what’s going on, Alaric?” Freya asked the question everyone was thinking.

They had all received a call from Alaric asking them to come to the school the second they could. And of course they came the second they could because that was what they did. They protected the people they cared about.

“Kai is back and he’s going to kill everyone!” Alaric just laid the information right on the table.

Freya and Keelin shared a look before looking at the others. Rebekah and Marcel blinked at Alaric in surprise.

“Kai, I thought he was locked up in a prison world thanks to Bonnie.” Rebekah spoke finally and caused Marcel to slightly shift in his spot hearing his wife’s concern.

“He was. But someone has let him out somehow and I don’t know who or how but they managed it and I have too many people in this school to protect with someone as dangerous as Kai.” Alaric hated admitting defeat but he knew that it was true. How was he supposed to defeat the psychotic Kai Parker all on his own and protect nearly 500 other kids including his own and Hope who he saw a his own. 

“We’re gonna help no matter what. But first we need a place to stay and then I ca use my magic to attempt to see who used what spell!” Freya told them her plan and even her wife knew that Kai was dangerous. The two of them had personally never had any trouble with Kai but they had heard of the things he had done and if that was any consolation they knew that they had to give it everything they had.

“So where is my niece? It’d be nice to see her since it’s been a while.” Rebekah looked forward to seeing Hope again. She had taken care of her like she was her own for months and of course she always thought what if my brothers could see her now? 

“I’d wait a little while. It’s dinner soon and then you can see her for a while. I think she’s in class at the moment.” Alaric tried to dodge the fact that Hope was probably defiling his daughter as they were speaking. And he sure as hell didn’t want them to barge in in that. He didn’t even wanna barge in on that himself.

************

Dinner came around quickly and Hope was surprised to see four members of her family standing proudly at the door. She pecked Lizzie on the cheek before running off to them as Lizzie watched. 

“Well, hello again, you.” Freya hugged Hope tightly as she hadn’t seen her niece in a while.

“If it isn’t the Little Wolf. How are you doing?” Rebekah and Marcel looked at Hope with smiles on their faces.

“Aunt Keelin!” 

“I knew I liked this one.” As she held on tightly to the youngest Mikaelson. 

“Hello, Sweetie. I’m sorry that we couldn’t get here sooner.” Marcel added in. Hope looked at him and smiled understandingly. 

She knew that her family was still caught up in so much stuff and she didn’t really mind them not coming to see her all that often. In fact she understood and her friends were enough to keep her sane for the time being.

“Well, not only am I the little wolf but I’m also a full Tribrid.” Hope confessed knowing that her family would find out one way or another and Hope wanted them to hear it from her.

The Mikaelson’s blinked at her. Surprised, confused, uncertain on what to feel. 

“That’s ok. I mean, we knew it was going to happen at some point but we didn’t expect it so soon.” Freya looked at Keelin for some help on what to say but she couldn’t quite think of anything that would be worth it. So she settled for a tight embrace. One that showed she understood and wasn’t angry or mad but one that showed her that even though she had no idea what she was going through she would always be there to help. 

“Anyway...we will talk later.” Freya tried to break the silence. “Go and eat and see your friends and your girlfriend. We’ll see you when we’re ready.”

Hope turned around and headed towards her friends and girlfriend. She sat to the side of Pedro so that he was again sandwiched between Lizzie and Hope. 

After the group ate, Alaric has asked for Hope to meet him in the library so she did as asked after she had said goodnight o Lizzie. She knew that her girlfriend would probably not sleep and so after their meeting she would find Lizzie in the kitchen eating her usual midnight sandwich.

Hope walked toward the library where she then heard voices. She instantly recognized them as her family and so she walked in without even having they knock.

The Mikaelson’s stopped talking for a few seconds whilst Hope composed herself and sat down.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account.” Hope added as they were all looking directly at her.

“Hope, you know why we’re here right?” Keelin looked at Hope as if she knew what she was going to say.

“I would like to say it’s to come and see your only niece but that’s not the case. It’s because Kai is back and he may be the end of the world as we know it.” Hope answered.

“That would be correct although, Kai isn’t exactly the same person we used to know. He’s changed. He’s stronger and more psychotic than he was before and not only that but he is being possessed by something and therefore we don’t know what he’s capable of or what he will do.” Alaric commented knowing that Hope was the only person he would be able to trust with this kind of information.

“I hate to be a spirit destroyer but the last time we tried to take down Kai everyone else nearly died because of it. Now he’s doing it again only he’s stronger and what’s to say he won’t take casualties with him in his stride.” Freya spoke up knowing that it was what everyone was thinking. She could see that going in Hope’s eyes that told her that Hope was going to be the one who was gonna try and stop it even if she had to do it on her own. She had seen the same glint in Klaus’ eyes. That look that told everyone he wasn’t anyone to be messed with. Hope had the same look.

“Hope, you have to promise us that you’re not gonna do anything stupid or dangerously heroic. If something happens to you...” Rebekah knew what Hope was thinking but she had to make sure.

“Guys, I am 16 nearly 17. I’m not stupid and I’m not dumb and most importantly I’m not just gonna sit back and watch as everyone I care about suffers yet again at the hands of Kai Parker, a psychopath who doesn’t even know the meaning of the word because that word doesn’t even begin to describe him.” Hope nearly forgot to breathe so at the end of her sentence she looked around the room trying to compose herself. 

She took a look at her hands and she could feel the heat rising in her body. She was about to wolf out. Almost as if he had read her mind Alaric looked at Hope and nodded.

She stood up and walked out leaving her family and Alaric to argue the rest of this out. 

Running out the door she jumps and mid air turned into her wolf before running as fast as she could into the woods. Little did she know that her girlfriend watched from the kitchen window and was already heading to their spot in order to see her.

She kept running until she was met with Lizzie standing in front of her. And that meant that Lizzie would be the first one to see her Wolf other than her father. Hope stopped as if putting on her emergency breaks. And Lizzie stood there looking at Hope as she pushed her hand into Hope’s grayish fur and began to stroke moving slightly behind her ear as the wolf closed its eyes slowly and leaned into the touch.

“It’s ok, you know, take as long as you need. I’ll be just here.” Lizzie sat down against a tree and watched as Hope turned around and trotted off. A good twenty minutes later and Hope was heading back only Lizzie was practically asleep. Hope changes back into her human form and lifted Lizzie up bridal style so that she could walk her to Hope’s room where she placed her gently on the bed hoping that she wouldn’t wake up. 

In the meantime, Hope headed to the shower and attempted to compose herself. She breathed in and out and placed her head against the cold shower wall. She began to think. About Kai. About Lizzie. About Josie. About her family and Alaric and about her relationship with Lizzie. 

As she thought hard about all of these things in her life the only thing she could think of was that her father would want her to do everything she could in order to help and protect and save those that she loved. 

She finished up in the bathroom getting herself dressed before then heading into her room and was greeted by Lizzie who had moved so that she was in the quilt but so that her head was popped up on her arm.

“Hey, took you long enough. I thought you were never gonna come out of there.” Lizzie smiled at Hope and Hope wandered over to her shelves to place something on top.

“Sorry, I was trying to wash the smell of wet dog off my body.” She joked and Lizzie and Hope both gently and quietly laughed. 

“I know that seeing your wolf is like a really big thing and it’s really important and it means that you trust that person very well and I just wanted to say that I’m sorry that you didn’t have that choice but also thank you for showing me and not running away.” Lizzie grabbed her girlfriends hand and Hope day on her edge of the bed.

“I have never trusted anyone the way I trust you. Thank you for not running off because you were scared.” Hope smiled.

“I knew you wouldn’t hurt me. So are we going to sleep at any point tonight or are we just gonna look at each other and wait until my dad finds out that we were both out after curfew.” Lizzie jokes as Hope slides in next to Lizzie. Lizzie moves closer to Hope places her head under Hope’s chin and her arms around Hope. Hope had her arms around Lizzie and kissed her head before saying goodnight and the two drifted quickly into sleep.

————

(Hope’s perspective)  
It was dark and it was cold. If you were reading one of those English papers that you have to sit you’d say that that meant something bad was going to happen. And I fear it did. 

The thing I hated the most was sleeping because I knew that once I had finally fallen into that deep out there was no getting back out and there was no escaping what my brain would put me through. And that was where I found myself. In a nightmare.

I was stood in the woods. But not the nice kind of woods like where Lizzie and I spent some of our time together. Instead it was that kind of woods you read about in stories where someone always gets killed. Or suddenly you feel like you’re being watched. 

I looked around everywhere. Searching for something and anything and the only thing I found was a guy standing next to a tree. Nothing major but just a silhouette. A silhouette that spoke.

“Hope Mikaelson. We finally meet.”


	9. Bad things to come

“Hope...Hope, wake up, baby you’re having a nightmare.”

Hope jolted awake to see a slightly smiling Lizzie who just looked down at her.

“Are you ok? You looked like you were having a shit time there. Nearly worse than mine.” Lizzie knew how bad Hope’s nightmares were and could be. She also knew that the Tribrid was only comfortable talking about them with her and no one else. Not even Emma knew half the stuff that Lizzie did.

“I was in the woods and a weird silhouette said that we had finally met.” Hope was as confused as the look that fell upon Lizzie’s face. 

Lizzie slumped back down to lay on top of Hope. Her arm slung across Hope’s waist and her head on Hope’s chest. Hope placed her arms around Lizzie.

“I’m so confused. I don’t know what it means but then again it was just a nightmare right.” Hope decided not to dwell on it any further because doing so leaded to jumping to conclusions that she never wanted to face.

Hope felt different to say the least. The nightmare that had started off her day had made her paranoid. Even that was a understatement. Anyone that called her name. Anyone that walked past her. Lizzie. 

She had told Alaric about her nightmare and he had suggested that she stay out of classes. So that’s where she found herself. Laying on her bed and waiting for Freya to come in. She was awoken back to reality when she heard a knock at the door.

“Hope, you in here?” Freya voice was heard through the door.  
“Yeah, come in Aunt Freya.”

Freya walks in to sit on the bed next to Hope. There was a moment of silence as Freya was figuring out what to say or in fact...how to say it.

“I know that you are old enough to understand all of this so I’m just gonna tell you directly. I have a way or defeating Kai and I need your help because you and I are the most powerful of witches.” Freya explained. 

Hope had no idea how to react to that so she just looked at Freya. This information was spinning around her head like the planets orbiting the sun. 

“Are you sure that it’ll work now because I’m a full Tribrid? I just don’t wanna let anyone down.” Hope admitted. She had a fear of letting everyone down. Her father, her mother...everyone.

“Oh Hope. You could never disappoint any of us. We love you no matter what you do or say or go or who you’re with. And that goes without questioning.” Freya looked at Hope. She would always tell her what she needed to hear and not what she wanted to hear. 

Hope looked at Freya and nodded. They hugged each other knowing full well that Hope was one of the strongest witches and that they would be there for each other and so Freya managed to walk Hope down to the room where everyone was stood.

Keelin, Marcel, Rebekah and Alaric stood around where Freya and Hope were sat and they began reciting the spells. 

But little did they know that the big problem wasn’t Kai...it was something much bigger and much stronger. And much more powerful than Kai could ever hope to be.

Kai felt himself fading away. Once and for all going back to the prison world and never to return. Greeting death like a brother. 

But the Salvatore School and the Mikaelson’s fight wasn’t over yet.  
And it wouldn’t be for a while. As they still had monsters to face as well as their own problems.

A gush of wind fell over the room and suddenly something had jolted into Hope although they had not realized this nor did Hope.

“Is everyone ok?” Freya immediately asked. Something Hayley would do. Hope made to stand on her feet. Normally spells as big as that would tire her out but for some reason she felt fine. 

She made her way to see her friends as she messaged them that she would be there in five and that was over a hour ago. 

But Freya felt like something was wrong. Even though she knew the spell had worked she felt like something es doff although she couldn’t put her finger on it.

As Hope sat down minding her own business with her hands intertwined with Lizzie’s and Josie day next to Penelope almost in a mirror position, she felt something or rather she heard a voice inside of her head.

“You’re nearly mine. A beautiful monster which will soon be mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this chapter being so small and hardly any Hizzie but I promise that the next chapter will be longer and have more Hizzie and Posie so wait until time.


	10. Bad dreams are made of these

It was 2:35am when Hope looked at her phone. Why was she awake? Was she awake? She moved her arms to the side of her and realized that her arms were wrapped around someone. When she realized who that person was she relaxed knowing it was her girlfriend and that calmed her down.

 

She nuzzled her head into the crook of Lizzie’s neck and placed a soft and gentle kiss there not wanting to wake her if she was still asleep.

 

Lizzie instantly turned around. She looked at Hope and gently smiled. Hope kisses her nose slowly making her way to her forehead. She then looked her in the eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that she couldn’t mistake anywhere.

 

“Hey you.” Lizzie whispered with her mouth almost under the covers.

 

“Hey beautiful.” Hope whispered back trying not to sound distressed or disturbed. But of course Lizzie saw right through that, she always did, she always has and it was one of the things that Hope loved about her.

 

“Baby, what’s up? And don’t say nothing I know that look!” Lizzie whisper yelled to make Hope know that she was being serious.

 

“I had that dream again.” Hope admitted. She still hadn’t told Lizzie about the voice she heard. She didn’t know what to say but she was guessing now was as good a time than any.

 

“I have something to tell you. You might think it’s weird but I keep hearing this voice and it might just be in my head but...”

 

“What’s this voice saying?”

 

“It said and I quote ‘You’re nearly mine. A beautiful monster which will soon be mine.’ And I don’t know what to do about it.” Hope admitted knowing that she was going to be troubled and distressed if she didn’t tell someone sooner.

 

“When did you start hearing this voice?” Lizzie was confused as to what this could possibly be. 

 

“The other day when you me and Josie along with Penelope were in the library talking with the boys and I don’t know but I can’t help thinking that maybe this voice is correct. I am a monster.”

 

“Don’t think like that. You are brave and strong and beautiful and I love you no matter what. It’s right about one thing, you are beautiful but you are anything but a monster.” Lizzie wanted to show Hope just how much she loved her and how much Hope wasn’t a monster at least not to her.

 

Lizzie crashed their lips together deepening the kiss. Hope wrapped her arms around Lizzie’s waist before she climbed on top of Hope and straddled the girl. Hope threw her shirt off and Lizzie was about to do the same when Alaric burst through the door in which Hope had hidden her naked upper body.

 

“You didn’t even think to hide Lizzie?” Alaric questioned.

 

“You already knew she was in here so what would be the point.” She raised a eyebrow and Alaric nodded to her answer.

 

“Hate to disturb your little party but I have a problem and I need your help so if you wouldn’t mind getting dressed and coming to find me then you could get back to this later.” He smiled hoping he could get out of that room as soon as possible. He turned around leaving the two of them in privacy.

 

“Ugh.” Lizzie threw herself face first into the bed.

 

Hope chuckled laying on the back of her and kissing up the back of her neck.

 

“I’ll be as quick as possible.”

 

Alaric was stood in the middle of the field waiting on Hope. Out of all the monsters he’d faced this had to be the strangest one. 

 

“What seems to be the issue this time?” Hope scared Alaric by appearing behind him.

 

“Christ Hope, don’t do that.”

 

“Sorry, you kinda did the same to us earlier to think of it as pay back.” 

 

“For starters you both know the rules about curfew. And second of all we are head to talk about this.” He gestured to the field and the thousand of different footprints covering it.

 

“What the fuck?” Hope yelled in confusion and a little too loudly.

 

“What the fuck indeed!”

 

“This reminds me I have something to tell you. I keep hearing this voice and having these nightmares but it’s like it only wants me.”

 

“How long have you been having these?” Alaric watched as he took photos and Hope cleaned the field using her magic.

 

“About a week. Every night at 2:00am. It’s actually changing the sleep routine I don’t have.”

 

“I see. Does the voice sound familiar?” Alaric questioned needing to know more before he could do anything.

 

“If by familiar you mean because I’ve heard it do much then yes if by familiar you mean had I heard it before then no.” Hope confirmed.

 

“Then it looks like we have a new unknown monster to look into. I’ll Dorian to see what he can find in the meantime. Try to prevent me walking into that again.”

 

“I’ll try my best.”

 

It was around 7:30 and students were beginning to head to lessons and that’s when Josie saw something. 

 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure with a blindfold on. She poked Hope who was sat next to her but Hope said she saw nothing. Josie kept her eyes on the figure hoping it would do something that would let her know who or what it was. But she never did.

 

The four of them made it out of the classroom and headed to lunch and that’s when Josie brought it up.

 

“Please tell me I wasn’t the only one who saw that blindfolded person in class today.”

 

Lizzie almost chocked on her food at the volume and randomness of Josie’s comment.

 

“Sorry, Jose but no I didn’t.” Lizzie stated.

 

“Are you ok, Baby? Maybe you just haven’t slept much?” Penelope seemed to say with genuine concern.

 

“I don’t know but it was weird.”

She turned to look at Hope who was strangely quiet.

 

“Hope?”

 

“Your Dad found different footprints on the files this morning and to top that I keep having dreams and hearing voices at 2:00am every single night. We think it’s linked and you saying you saw that when no one else did is making me come up with a theory.” Hope breathed whilst taking a spoonful of jello into her mouth.

“That theory being that this monster has something to do with the imagination. What ever you image it to sound like or look like it what it takes the form of.”

 

“Never heard of it before. Does that even exist?” Penelope asked Hope.

 

“Half of the things we didn’t think existed or didn’t know existed usually happen to exist. I mean take me for example.” 

 

Penelope nodded at the fact that this comment was quite true.

“Good and valid point there.”

 

“I know I made it.” Hope smiled.

 

They continued eating until Hope had finished and Lizzie grabbed Hope’s hand holding it under the table and placing it in between her legs. Hope blushes a light shade of red. Light enough that only Lizzie would see it. Out of all the places Lizzie decided she would put Hope’s hand she didn’t think it would be in between Lizzie’s legs and in front of their friends. 

 

Lizzie rested her head on Hope’s shoulder until everyone had finished eating and the four of them walked out to get to their next lesson in which Hope was called to speak to Alaric once again.

 

“So Josie told me about her situation in class this morning.” Alaric looked at Hope.

 

“Uh huh. Has Dorian found anything yet?”

 

“Not yet he’s still looking. Are you ok though?”

 

“I don’t know. I mean, Lizzie makes those thoughts go away or at least keeps them at bay and I have a small theory as to why we can’t think of this monster or what it is!”

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“What is this monster is made of people’s imagination like something they think of or have heard before and that’s what it takes the form of. It would explain why all of those footprints were on the field.”

 

“That’s actually a good theory. I’ll put that forward to Dorian and see if there’s anything like that that exists.” 

 

Hope nodded proud of herself before turning to head out the door.

 

“Oh and Hope?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Be careful, you, Lizzie, Josie and Penelope. Look out for each other.”

 

“We always do Dr Saltzman. We should probably tell my family. See if they can come up with something or know of anything after all they’ve been around a lot longer than we have.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” He smiled


	11. This time next year

Lizzie woke to the sound of Hope dramatically tapping on her phone. She was texting her aunt Freya to see if they could find anything on the monster. 

 

Hope was on her side facing away from Lizzie as she didn’t wanna wake her. Lizzie wrapped her arms around Hope’s waist from behind letting Hope know that she was awake and she began kissing her shoulder. 

 

“Tap any harder and it might break.” Lizzie joked.

 

“Maybe I’ll just have to tap you harder.” Hope turned around to face Lizzie after putting her phone down. 

 

“Where were we?” Hope mocked before she then flipped them over so she was on top of Lizzie and they began having a heated make out. Hope slowly broke the kiss by leaning towards Lizzie’s neck which in turn caused the blonde to moan.

 

“Uhh, Hope. That feels nice.” Hope chuckled at Lizzie’s inability to speak when she had barely touched her.

 

Hope took Lizzie’s shirt off, discarding it by throwing it on the chair so that it landed perfectly. Some ability of being a vampire. 

 

Hope travelled lower down kissing her breasts then trailing down her abdomen and towards her navel. 

 

“Hope...don’t tease.” 

 

“I can hear something, other than your racing heartbeat of course.” Hope smiled earning a half hearted light nudge on her arm. 

 

Lizzie placed her legs around Hope’s waist keeping her there almost trapping her there. Lizzie took Hope’s face in her hands and began to lead her back down to kiss her. Lizzie began to undo Hope’s pajama pants but they were interrupted with Josie slightly opening the door but not wide enough to see anything.

 

“I’m not opening the door any wider than this because I don’t wanna see what you two get up to in your spare time but Dad wants us all in his office as soon as.” Josie told the two girls and quickly turned around walking towards her fathers office.

 

“We need a place of our own.” Lizzie almost whispered.

 

“We basically live together now, why would we wanna move out?” 

 

“So that we don’t keep getting walked in on. I wanna have one morning where we can do whatever we like without someone needing us or interrupting us or walking in on us or phoning us.” Lizzie made her point clear. Hope nodded in agreement knowing that she was right.

 

“So that people stop cock blocking.” Hope raised a eyebrow.

 

“And that should never be blocked.” Lizzie smirked and Hope kisses her letting her know she understood the meaning.

 

Getting up and taking it in turns to throw various items of clothing between sides of the room almost as if they had done this time and time before. They walked out hand in hand towards Alaric’s office.

 

The two of them walked in noticing how Penelope and Josie were already in their respective places. Hope and Lizzie day in theirs and Alaric looked at the four of them, suddenly Hope felt a rush of anxiety shoot through her. She had no idea what this was about. Lizzie looked at her sensing why she was feeling and to let her know that it was ok.

 

“You’re probably wondering why I asked you in here. You are coming to your final year in this school and you need to decide what you wanna do after you leave here. Jobs, houses, things like that. I called you four in here because you’re all family. And I feel like you need to know that. Especially Hope and Penelope.”

 

The four girls exchanged knowing looks before nodding and leaving the room.

 

Before parting ways Lizzie had walked Hope to her next lesson and as they waited outside by the lockers Hope began to feel a little unsure about most things.

 

“What I said earlier about us getting a place...” Lizzie started but Hope cut her off by placing her hands in hers and intertwining them.

 

“Lizzie, it’s ok. We need to get a place for the two of us. But we’ll focus on that near enough the time. After all, you’ll still have to sort out the parties and celebrations and us actually having to graduate.” Hope looked at Lizzie knowingly and Lizzie smiled the more in depth Hope got into her explanation.

 

“Look, what I’m trying to say is...we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. But don’t feel so obliged to have to think about it or make decisions when we still have other things to worry about first.”

 

Lizzie nodded in agreement. She knew her girlfriend was right because she tended to often think to far ahead and worry herself to the point where Hope would have to calm her down. She looked at her girlfriend once more before their class were called in.

 

“I love you and I’ll come find you When lesson is finished.”

 

Hope left with a kiss on Lizzie’s forehead before she then walked inside her class and then Lizzie found Josie as they walked to theirs.

 

Josie didn’t know what was more worrying...the fact that she still hadn’t mastered this spell of the fact that Penelope and herself had been awake all night practicing and she didn’t feel exhausted. 

 

She looked at her sister who was clearly trying to concentrate in class and she had wondered how her twin had gotten so good at most of the spells before her. Within a day of learning the spells Lizzie would have them mastered and put into practice whereas Josie would be Trying for days on end to perfect it and still not get far with it. 

 

“Can I ask you something and you have to promise not to make it weird?” Josie looked at her sister who returned her look with a skeptic version of her own.

 

“I promise not to make it weird.” Lizzie watched as Josie slightly relaxed.

 

“How do you get so good at the spells so quickly?” Josie asked genuinely wanting to know so that perhaps she could finally get better. 

 

“Um...I’m not sure you wanna know.” Lizzie looked at Josie unsure of where this conversation was going to end.

 

“You promised you wouldn’t make it weird.” Josie reminded her twin.

 

“Hope and I put ourselves into scenarios where we would have to use the spell. Like the spell we learned the other week where we had to recreate a sound that we had heard. We put ourselves into a scenario where if someone was after us we would use that spell to create a distraction.” Lizzie explained. She didn’t wanna mention the fact that they would often have heated make outs that would sometimes lead to mind blowing sex and she would wake up in Hope’s room in her bed with Hope pressed against her naked back until the quilt covers and suddenly she didn’t wanna be sat in this lesson anymore.

 

“Sounds like a good idea. I’ll see if Penelope has time after classes to help me out.” Josie made a decision and she was hoping that her girlfriend would gladly oblige.

 

Classes had ended and Josie was slowly making her way down the never ending corridors of the Salvatore school towards her girlfriends bedroom. A walk that was all too familiar with the amount of time she had snuck out on Lizzie and walked down trying her best not to cream any of the floorboards as she knew she was after curfew.

 

“Pen...” Josie knocked on the door waiting for her to answer. They used to have a system where Josie would knock three times and Penelope would instantly know that it was Josie. But the never ending moments of Penelope kissing Josie until she had her legs wrapped tightly around Penelope’s waist so that Penelope has no choice but to carry her through the door and gently place her on the bed quickly took priority and suddenly there was no system. Yet she knocked three times anyway.

 

“Hey Jojo. Come in!” Josie peeked her head around the door to see Penelope tucked up in bed and half asleep.

 

“Baby, are you ok?” Josie was worried about Penelope. Normally she would stay up until Josie had walked in and fallen asleep with her head on her chest but here Penelope was falling asleep.

 

“Yeah I just got into a fight with some guy and used all of my energy.” Josie looked at her and suddenly Penelope didn’t know what to say. She knew that look. It was one of Josie’s famous ‘why did you have to do that faces’

 

“Penny, Baby, why did you get yourself into a fight? I thought we promised no more of that.” Josie looked at Penelope with that pout that she could never deny no matter how much she tried.

 

“Some asshole was saying that our relationship was toxic and that you deserve better than me and that all I ever do is cause you anger and pain and I don’t know maybe he’s right.”

 

“Then you must be extremely stupid. I love you more than I have loved anyone else in my entire life. You wanted me and you have me you deserve the world nothing less. And the things you cause me are happiness and a feeling of belonging and being loved. So that asshole is wrong. You are Penelope freaking Park. You’re amazing and I love you.” Josie kisses Penelope’s forehead and she smiled and slowly drifted into sleep. Josie in turn kept stroking her hair until she eventually fell asleep herself.

 

Hope was laying in bed when Lizzie walked in and ran full speed ahead before diving onto Hope’s bed and straddling her.

 

“Hello to you too.” Hope was surprised with Lizzie’s energy and yet happy that her girlfriend was here yet again.

 

“Hi.”

 

“I know you said not to worry or think about it just yet,” Lizzie looked at Hope and she acknowledged that maybe they did have to talk about this sooner than later. “It’s just kind of hard not to.”

 

Hope nodded knowing where this conversation was going to end. 

 

“Then there is probably something I should show you and explain.” Hope got off the bed with Lizzie rolling to sit up with her legs dangling off the end. 

 

Hope removed a lid from a container on the shelf and pulled out a key. She held it in her hand and slowly shut her eyes remembering the last time she went to this place before then turns to face Lizzie and holding the key up.

 

“My dad got me this apartment so that if anything g went wrong I would still have a place to go to. Somewhere where I could be alone and not have to worry. A kind of safe house.” Hope watched as Lizzie looked at Hope with confusion and then smiled knowing how much it had pained Hope to talk about her parents and uncle.

 

“Where is it?” Lizzie wanted to know she also wanted Hope to know she was interested and that she understood how important this was to her.

 

“Not far from here so you’ll still be able to annoy your dad whenever you want but I just thought it was something we could look into as a option.” Lizzie smiled and laughed a little before pulling Hope towards her. She looked up at Hope and she leaned down to capture her in a kiss. 

 

“It’s perfect. One less thing to think about.” Lizzie smiled kissing Hope again.

 

Even when they move out of the school there is always going to be a need for Hope to fight the weekly monster and therefore her dad would probably sort something out for her like a teacher at the school for self defense or something. On the other hand Lizzie had to think about that and how she would get a job. What job she’d get. But like Hope had said before there were still important things to worry about like actually finishing the year.

 

A thought that Lizzie let herself drown in as she and Hope had drifted off to sleep yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this ending up being another Hizzie based chapter but I wanted to try and get this story moving along a little bit and so I promise next chapter will have more Posie.


	12. Celebrations and Graduations oh my (part one)

Penelope woke with a warm arm wrapped around her stomach and a sleeping Josie pressed behind her. 

 

She looked at the red circled date that had shown her what day it was and the reason it was circled in red.

 

It was graduation day. 

 

Penelope lightly shook Josie trying to make her wake up. But with this not working another idea crept into Penelope’s mind.

 

She made her way to kiss Josie’s forehead and then trailing down her neck which then turned into Josie grinding up into her. 

 

Penelope made her way down Josie’s stomach and then placed herself in between Josie’s legs.

 

Placing a finger near the place she needed it most Josie let out a slight whimper.

 

“Baby...” Josie breathes out into the warm room causing Penelope to chuckle to herself.

 

“It’s ok, I’ve got you.”

 

But they were disturbed by Lizzie knocking on their door.

 

“Come on Witches, it’s graduation day and we have things to do.”

 

Lizzie did a full 180 degree turn and walked away hand in hand with Hope. 

They were all heading towards the main hall in order to collect their things for graduation.

 

Lizzie couldn’t believe this was finally happening. She had been waiting for so long and she had Hope by her side. 

 

They could move in together do whatever they wanted whenever they wanted and no one would disturb them. That when she also noticed out of the corner of her eyes, Josie and Penelope hugging and kissing in the middle of the hallway. They looked happy. And so was she. She was happy with Hope and Hope was happy with her. And for a short moment everything seemed to be going perfectly.

 

The doors burst open and the windows smashed. Alaric came running out and the students seemed to disperse to their rooms scared and out of the way. 

 

“Hope?” Alaric yelled which could be heard four miles away.

 

“I’m literally right next to you!” Hope calmly said back.

 

“What the hell was that?” Lizzie looked around for any signs of anything. 

 

The only thing to see was smashed glass and smoke along with the smell of burning.

 

“I don’t know. But I sure as hell would like to find out!” Hope yelled to everyone present which was Alaric, Lizzie, Josie and Penelope.

 

Penelope started walking around and peering through the windows in order to see the cause of them smashing and Josie was currently crouched down as she had found a note.

 

It looked old and worn like a newspaper that has been read too many times.

 

She flipped the paper over as if it were a coin and read the note.

 

“Give me the Tribrid! Meet me out front by 12:00!”

 

“Hey Hope, Dad!” Not even lifting her head from the note. “You might wanna come and see this.”

 

Hope, Alaric And Lizzie rushed over followed closely by Penelope.

 

“Wait is it, Jo?” Hope looked at her with a look that said she was concerned and yet wanted to know more.

 

“Someone wants you.” Josie held the note out and Alaric took it reading it silently. Hope and Alaric then shared a equal look.

 

“No one is going anywhere at least not alone. Lizzie and Hope go to Hope’s room and Penelope and Josie go to Penelope’s room. Stay hidden and don’t talk to anyone.”

 

They quickly dispersed to their allocations. Graduation was going to have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer


	13. Celebrations and Graduations oh my (part two)

Hope was laying on the bed whilst Lizzie was pacing around like a headless chicken mumbling and yelling many different words and sentences and yet not one seemed coherent to Hope.

 

“Hello? Are you actually listening to anything I’m saying?” Lizzie looked at Hope who looked at if she were dead to the world and had completely zoned out.

 

“Of course I’m listening but the fact that you aren’t even managing to place a coherent sentence together makes it difficult to actually understand.” Hope smiles at Lizzie.

 

“We don’t know who this person is or what they want and why they need you. That’s what I was trying to say.” Lizzie blinks at Hope.

 

“Hey look, I’m not going anywhere yet and I can 100% promise you that I won’t go down without a fight. You have nothing to worry about.” Hope took Lizzie’s hands in hers and pulled her to lay next to her on the bed.

 

“I love you so much.” Lizzie looked at Hope wanting her to know that she wasn’t just saying it.

 

“I love you too. So so much.” Hope kissed her on the forehead before then intertwining their hands together.

 

Alaric and Dorian were still running around trying to see what spells they could place on the doors and walls of Salvatore School.

 

“She’s brave And strong enough to fight for herself Alaric.”

 

“Doesn’t mean she has to.” Alaric was tired of people telling him who could fight for themselves and who couldn’t. 

 

After everything with the Merge and Josette and Kai and Luke nothing seemed to ever be ok with “people fighting for themselves” it was like he knew instantly that something bad was going to happen if he heard anyone say that.

 

Caroline barged in the room and if looks could kill both Alaric and Dorian would be dead.

 

“And no one thought to tell me! No because no one seems to feel the need to ever tell me anything.” Caroline could be heard from many towns over. And that was just the beginning.

 

“Care, Hope is in danger from a mysterious asshole who wants to see her out front tonight at 12:00. None of us know what to do so how is another brain going to figure that out.”

 

“I don’t know, Ric, because you never thought to tell me.” Caroline was done with people not telling her about things. She even spent years looking for a cure for the Merge and still couldn’t find one. 

 

Yet here she was in the same position because once again no one had told her.

 

“Let’s just say everything is on lock down until tonight that way we can ensure no shit goes down.” Dorian considered.

 

“How about no because tonight is their graduation and you as well as and and then would hate it if they had to miss out. Besides Hope would never forgive herself if Lizzie and Josie missed out on it just because she was being threatened.” 

 

“Hope wouldn’t want to make a big deal out of graduation anyway. And knowing Lizzie she’ll stick to her side like cement.”

 

“I say graduation can take place in the biggest room of the school and we can just lock all the doors and windows to make sure no one gets out or in. There everyone’s happy.” Caroline left the room to ensure that the guys couldn’t say anything else or have the last word.

 

“She’s crazy when she’s angry.” Dorian broke the silence.

 

“You’re telling me.” Alaric shook his head out of his thoughts and proceeded to look through papers and boxes.

 

Lizzie has just managed to fall asleep when Hope had come back to her room. She looked at her sleeping girlfriend and then decided she needed to shower. 

 

She walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Then she began to get dressed and shower making sure that there wasn’t a single drop of blood on her from earlier. 

 

Once she was finished she walked into the main part of her room to find Lizzie just stirring out of sleep. She walked over to her desk placing something on her shelf. 

 

“Hey Baby, sorry, did I wake you?” Hope noticed Lizzie shift.

 

“No I was just waking up myself. Not your fault. Where have you been...I was getting awfully lonely without you here.” Lizzie smirked.

 

“Considering you fell asleep whilst I was gone, I would say different.” Hope smiled back before then joining Lizzie in bed. 

 

“So what are we going to do about this situation?” 

 

“I don’t wanna think about that right now. I want to think about how my girlfriend and I will be going to graduation and then living together.” 

 

“Hope, I’m being serious. I’m scared. We don’t know who this is, we don’t know what they want you for and they by most chance mean danger and I don’t want to lose you.” Lizzie admitted to Hope.

 

“You’re not going to lose me. I’m right here.” Hope placed Lizzie’s hands around her neck and began to kiss her slowly and gently. Putting in as much love as possible. 

 

“Hope...”

 

“What is it?” Hope was curious as to what Lizzie was thinking considering she hadn’t even done anything yet.

 

“The door. Someone could walk in and someone could hear.” Lizzie mumbles between kisses.

 

Hope placed a hand out towards the door before then saying the spell to lock the door and place a silencing spell on the room. Now they couldn’t be disturbed.

 

They continued kissing gently and slowly until things turned more heated and rather quickly became passionate. Hope slid down to Lizzie’s neck. Trailing kisses the whole way down making sure no patch of skin was left un-marked. 

 

She replaced her hands on top of Lizzie’s waist and Lizzie had wrapped her arms around Hope pulling her in closer than they thought was humanely possible.

 

Hope slid her hands down to Lizzie’s shirt before tugging it gently. Lizzie got the memo by the second tug and assisted Hope in getting it off before it was then discarded on the floor. 

 

After both had managed to strip each other of their clothes Hope trailed kisses down Lizzie’s stomach then abdomen before diving straight into Lizzie’s core where Hope was needed most.

 

“Ahh, Hope. That’s amazing baby.”

 

Hope chuckled. “I’ve barely even started.”

 

Every moan sent Lizzie closer to the edge as well as closer to Hope. And the more moans that Hope let out the more pleasure Lizzie began feeling.

 

“Ah right there, right there. Ahh.” 

 

Lizzie began yelling her moans before Hope’s name became a chant almost like she was casting a spell. 

 

“God, you’re good with your tongue.” Lizzie continued moaning until Hope brought her to her climax in which she arched beautifully off the bed before Hope then gently placed her back. 

 

“Please tell me you’re not finished yet.” Lizzie looked up at Hope who smiled down at her and honestly Hope had thought she had never looked more perfect with her golden blonde hair splayed on the pillow and the sheets and she was left open and welcoming for Hope. 

 

“I don’t have to be. If you can take more.” Lizzie again let out a moan at Hope’s words. Lizzie felt Hope attacking her neck again. Even after the first orgasm even without having one the feeling of Hope’s mouth and tongue on her neck or her mouth was the most amazing feeling in the world. 

 

The brunette began adjusting so that she could slide into the blondes folds. Placed strategically between her legs.

 

“You ok, you ready?” Hope looked at Lizzie waiting for a reply to make sure that Lizzie was ready and aware and completely comfortable.

 

“Yeah I’m ok.” Lizzie nodded rapidly. 

 

Hope then slowly almost elegant slid into Lizzie. Lizzie adapting and accommodating Hope’s shaft in between her legs. 

 

She then waited until Lizzie had nodded once again to tell Hope that it was ok to move.

 

Hope began slowly thrusting getting used it before then setting a steady pace which quickly had Lizzie moaning.

 

“Ah, ah, that’s good. Right there. Yes, Hope.”

 

As Lizzie’s moans became louder and Hope’s thrust became a little harder and faster they both neared their climax.

 

“Hope. I’m nearly there.” 

 

“Me too baby. Me too. Just a little further.”

 

Hope burried her face into Lizzie neck placing soft kisses there. A complete contrast to the thrusting that was currently happening.

 

And as they both screaming their climax’s aloud Hope collapsed on the bed side by side with Lizzie who quickly laid with her head on Hope’s chest and her arms placed across so that her finger could trace small patterns into her skin.

 

“That was incredible.” Lizzie breathed out as she had yet to regulate her breathing.

 

“Well thank you.” Hope joked which in turn made both girls laugh.

 

“I can’t wait until we have our own place and no longer have to spell the door locked or silenced.” Lizzie kisses Hope’s chest.

 

“And we can have as many pets as we like. We can both get jobs and we can be happy together. We can throw parties and our family and friends can come and visit. We can go on holidays and see the world.” Hope continued thinking about all the things they would do once they were out of Salvatore School. That was until she noticed that Lizzie had gone awfully quiet and by the sound of her heartbeat and breathing she knew that she was still awake.

 

“Hey what’s wrong, I have memorized the sound of your breathing and your heartbeat and it’s faster than usual. What’s going on?” 

 

“Aw, you memorized them. Baby, nothing is going on I am perfectly ok.”

 

“Well that is definitely a lie if I have ever heard one.”

 

“Ok fine, it’s just that you’re a Tribrid now and that means that my father is probably still going to want you to help him fight monsters which means that you are still going to be ok and what if one day we decide to have kids or something...”

 

“We will cross that bridge when we get to it.” She could see Lizzie was scared and considering so many things that her brain must be on fire. She wrapped her arms around Lizzie keeping her close. 

 

“I will be here for as long as you want me and probably when you don’t because I’m hard to get rid of. You don’t have to worry about me leaving you on your own. Besides how could I leave your beautiful being all on your own.”

 

Lizzie smiles at that comment which seemed to give her a little more closure. 

 

Later that night when the graduation dance was taking place Alaric, Hope, Lizzie and Josie along with Penelope were sat out front waiting for 12:00.

 

Lizzie and Hope were holding hands as Lizzie leaned her head on Hope’s shoulder. Josie and Penelope were stood by the railing where they mirrored Hope and Lizzie’s positions but with their intertwined hands resting on the railing and Alaric was watching and looking around for any sign of movement. 

 

That’s when 12:00 came and suddenly a piercing sound shot through the air dragging Hope and Lizzie our front and standing in the middle of the field facing towards the Salvatore School entrance.

 

But what happened next was what Hope could maybe never forgive herself for. The creature somehow managed to shoot her and take some of her blood whilst shooting a strange arrow of some sort directly aimed for Lizzie’s heart. 

 

Hope collapsed with Lizzie in her arms. Hope slowly cut her hand placing it in front of Lizzie waiting for her to take it.

 

“Come on, Lizzie, you’re not dying on me yet.” 

 

Lizzie places her mouth over the cut that Hope had made in her arm and Hope had to say that that may just be one of the most intoxicating things Lizzie had ever done to Hope. 

 

But the blood loss was too much and Lizzie slowly closed her eyes.

 

“No, no. I gave you my blood. That should have healed you.” Hope yelled into the dark. Everything happened so fast that only now had Alaric, Josie and Penelope managed to get over to them. 

 

“Please don’t be dead. I can’t lose you. I won’t lose you.”

 

Josie looked at Hope and then at Lizzie. She smiled to herself.

 

“Hope, you have her your blood.” Penelope looked at Josie before then turning her head towards Alaric who kept his eyes on Hope and his other daughter.

 

“Holy shit that means...”

 

Silence flooded the air and with Lizzie’s eyes still closed and Hope still kneeling with her head in her lap they awaited Lizzie to open her eyes. 

 

Hope looked down. Her eyes still puffy from crying. And within three seconds Lizzie’s eyes shot open flashing a bright color of red before changing back to her normal beautiful blue.


	14. Somethings will never change

Lizzie woke up in a strange room and in a strange but comfortable bed that she had never seen nor been in before. But pictures were placed around the room of Hope and her family. Of Klaus and Hayley, and Freya and Keelin, and Kol and Davina and Marcel and Rebekah and many of Elijah and Hayley.

 

Lizzie turned around to see Hope looking at her.

 

“Well good morning beautiful.” Hope smiled.

 

Lizzie began stretching and groaning as many bones clicked. Suddenly everything became louder and senses were heightened and she was so confused. But the sound of Hope’s voice brought her back down to Earth.

 

“Hey, it’s ok I’m here.”

 

“What...what happened?” Lizzie questioned unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

 

“Well, we waited for the creature from the note outside and it stole a lot of my blood before then shooting you in the chest and I couldn’t bare to see you hurt so I used my blood to heal you but it didn’t heal you instead you turned into a...um...Heretic.”

 

The word Heretic repeated itself in Lizzie’s brain along with the abnormally loud ticking of the clock.

 

“Everything is so loud and I feel like eating so much.” 

 

“Yeah, your emotions have been heightened. But you’ll get used to that and how to control it.” Hope watched as Lizzie moves closer to Hope in order to hug her. “Speaking of hunger I can cook somethingif you want.”

 

“That sounds great but after we’ve cuddled because all I want right now is to cuddle with my beautifully badass girlfriend.” 

 

Lizzie leaned into Hope wrapping her arms around her but Hope couldn’t help but feel guilty. She had just turned the love of her life and she didn’t even give her the option. She already considered herself a monster with all the people she had harmed, killed and drank from and now she had done the same to Lizzie. 

 

And as if on cue Lizzie noticed Hope’s strange discomfort.

 

“Hey, whats wrong?” And suddenly Hope stopped thinking that. She could drown in those thoughts another day but for now she agreed. All she wanted to do was cuddle her girlfriend and not have to think about anything else.

 

“Nothing I was just caught up in some thoughts.” Hope brung Lizzie closer to her and wrapped her arms around her. Securing her in a safe and relaxing position.

 

After a couple hours and Hope had awaken after realizing she must have drifted off she slowly moved in hopes to not wake Lizzie up. But every time Hope moves even a little Lizzie clung closer to her than a koala to its mother. 

 

“Lizzie...what about food?” Hope whispered in Lizzie’s ear in attempt to get her to relax. Once she had managed to get out of Lizzie’s grasp she had just opened the door when Lizzie tugged Hope on top of her using her vampire speed.

 

“Ok that’s kind of cool.” Lizzie smiled as the bed shook from the force.

 

Lizzie slowly reached up before crashing their lips together in a slow and passionate kiss. Their tongues and lips moving as if the other was oxygen. 

 

But when breathing became a needed thing, Lizzie broke the kiss as Hope trailed her mouth across Lizzie’s jaw before then sliding to her neck.

 

Lizzie presses her neck against Hope’s mouth. Wanting her, needing her. She felt herself grind into Hope. Doing it as a force of habit. But enjoying every second of it. And now that she was a vampire she could feel everything ten times more which made every single little thing Hope did pound her heartbeat ten times faster and turn her on more than she already was.

 

“Mm, baby.” Lizzie wanted to at least try and be a little vocal in order to let Hope’s know she was still alive. Well...undead but still.

 

Hope trailed her arms down and around Lizzie’s body not sure where to put them or leave them. 

 

Lizzie was letting out so many loud moans that Hope’s ears were flooded purely the sound of Lizzie moaning and breathing. 

 

“What do you want, baby, what do you need?” Hope whispered in Lizzie’s ear before taking the ear in her mouth and gently sucking. 

 

Lizzie was struggling to breathe she was feeling so much and she didn’t want it to end. So she stretched up to where Hope’s ear was and gently whispered her answer.

 

“I need you inside. Please.” 

 

Hope slowly moved down to take Lizzie’s shirt off before then moving her mouth to her shoulders and arms and ribs and abs. 

She trailed her hands down placing her fingers on the waist and pulling them gently and slowly down to throw them on the chair that was placed next to the door.

 

Lizzie then assisted Hope with taking her pants off. Getting herself ready. Lizzie bit her lip already gently feeling herself build up.

 

Once Hope had lined herself up with Lizzie she slowly thrust into her making Lizzie let go of a rather loud moan. 

 

“Ahhh, yes, Hope, baby, don’t stop.”

 

Hope placed her mouth on Lizzie’s neck kissing and sucking deeply. Flattening her tongue then swirling it around the mark that she had left. 

 

Hope without realizing had pushed in just a little further than before and Lizzie couldn’t help but moan loudly as the feeling of being filled so much.

 

“God, I love you.”

 

Hope laughed to herself but audibly to Lizzie.

 

“I love you too.” Hope answered Lizzie knowing that neither of them would last much longer. She slowed down the pace that she had been carrying out for the past ten minutes and Lizzie pulled her as close as possible and yet further. 

 

As their climax finished they both slumped back. Lizzie fell back against the bed from arching upwards and Hope fell against her. Lizzie began slowly fiddling with Hope’s hair that had fallen around her shoulders. 

 

“One question, what does my dad have to say about this?” Lizzie broke the silence.

 

“Considering the Merge was the bigger deal once upon a time, this would have been the option he was considering taking but it’s happened now which means that you no longer have the Merge to worry about. It just means that now you’ll live forever.” 

 

Lizzie let out a pent up breath that she didn’t even know she was holding. Hope rolled off of her landing back on the bed before deciding that going to get food may be the way to go.

 

She walked out of the room and Lizzie’s eyes followed her. She knew something wasn’t right. It’s wasn’t exactly wrong but it wasn’t right either. 

 

She considered asking Hope knowing that if she let her know that something seemed off then Hope would say but she also considered that maybe Hope didn’t feel comfortable saying at the time. 

 

Josie was laid with Penelope in the two beds that they had shifted together. Josie was laying her head on Penelope’s chest whilst Penelope slowly and gently brushed her fingers through Josie’s hair. Josie has her eyes closed breathing gently.

 

Her sister had just been turned into a Heretic and she had died before that. Something major had just happened and here she was laying next to Penelope.

 

In a way she couldn’t help but feel guilty. That was when Penelope noticed that Josie was a little too quiet.

 

“Hey you, I know you’re not asleep so what’s got you in a thought coma?” Penelope asked gently to give the sign that Josie didn’t have to say anything if she didn’t want to.

 

“I just...I just witnessed my sister die and then become a Heretic and I’m laying here with you and I feel like there is something I should be doing right now.”

 

“You feel guilty because you feel like you just left her alone to deal this with this shit and you feel powerless because you don’t know how to deal with it.”

 

“How do you do that?” Josie broke Penelope off.

 

“How do I do what?” Penelope raised a eyebrow.

 

“Know exactly what I’m trying to say even when I say something else or I don’t know what to say at all.”

 

“I guess I just love you and know you well enough to understand when you say something to cover something up or when you don’t know what to say.”

 

Josie dropped her head back down listening to the sound of Penelope’s heartbeat.

 

“It’s ok to feel like that you know. It’s ok to feel guilty and powerless and it’s ok to not know how to feel. Hey, no one is judging. There’s no rule book on what to feel in these situations and we’re witches.” Penelope added in the three seconds of silence that they shared.

 

They stayed like that. Josie resting her head on Penelope’s chest and Penelope brushing her fingers through Josie’s hair. Holding her until they both fell asleep. 

 

Five bottles of Bourbon later and Alaric found himself sat opposite Caroline who also had a glass in her hand.

 

“Well, that went well!” Caroline broke the silence, taking another sip.

 

“It was going to happen at some point I’m just surprised it happened as soon as it did.”

 

“Ric, one of our daughters is a Heretic.” She almost laughed at her own tone in voice. She had no idea what to feel right now. No one did. But all they knew is that Lizzie would need every bit of help with controlling her vampirism that she could get. 

 

“I know, Care, I know.” Alaric blinks his eyes in surprise and confusion before then shaking his head of the thought and then taking another sip.

 

“I never thought I would ever say this but I think that’s enough bourbon.” Turning around to place the bottle on the shelf but Caroline grabbed the bottle off of him before he had the chance.

 

“I’ll take that thank you. Some of us have more problems to drink away.” Caroline walked out of his office once again. 

 

Alaric sat down back at his desk and slumped down.

 

“How did things get so fucked up?” Alaric whispered to himself even though he knew that none of the vampires would be zoning in on him. “I guess somethings will never change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for it being short I’m trying to build it up.


	15. Things slowed down

Hope had fallen asleep with her arm wrapped around Lizzie’s waist and her front pressed up against her back. 

 

In attempt to not awake her sleeping blonde girlfriend she slowly moved under her and walked quietly as possible to the balcony where a bottle of Bourbon was waiting for her. 

 

She leaned over the balcony and looked down on the city of New Orleans how it was like a party every single night. 

 

The bright lights and people flooded the streets alone with the smells of food and drink that ambushed the air. And the music surrounded the atmosphere.

 

She headed back inside to see Lizzie still sleeping softly so she crawled in next to her placing her arm back around her waist and nuzzled her face into Lizzie’s neck.

 

Four hours later and Lizzie was slowly coming out of her slumber. Hope who was already awake kissed her head which was when Lizzie then turned around. 

 

“There’s my beautiful girl.” Hope smiled at Lizzie and Lizzie kissed Hope holding her face in her hands.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” 

 

Hope shifted and Lizzie noticed they walked back to Alaric and he looked at them as if he’d seen a ghost. His face pale as he didn’t know what to say so he settled for taking Lizzie in a tight hug.

 

“I don’t know what to say other than....it’s good to have you back and that I was scared shitless.” Alaric admitted.

 

“Daddy, I’m fine. I still have things to learn to control but for now I’m ok.”

 

But that’s when Lizzie felt the sudden urge of blood. She could hear Alaric’s pulse and that’s when she stepped away as Alaric and Hope both noticed this.

 

“Sorry.” Alaric didn’t know what else to say.

 

“It’s not your fault. I’m sure some good can come of this.”

 

The three of them headed towards the hall where everyone was sat and the second they walked in all conversation stopped. Lizzie noticed then and instead of letting it get to her she neatened herself up and walked through the hall like she was the Queen of the fucking place. Hope smiled watching as her girlfriend walked through the hall confidently. 

 

When she saw that Lizzie had sat down she turned around to follow noise she had just heard thanks to her vampire hearing. 

 

Speeding through the hall due to vamp speed practically skimming past students and corridors and classrooms she reached a certain room she didn’t recall ever having been in. She walked into the dark room and suddenly she felt herself get colder. She breathed and could see her own breath. Whatever she just walked into something definitely wasn’t right. Just as she turned around she noticed that the door to Salvatore had disappeared and looking around it was pitch black until a blue light beamed down.

 

She was surrounded in snow and darkness. She heard noises but couldn’t pinpoint where they were. Flipping herself around in a circle following her instincts she ran, she didn’t know where she was going but she was running. Running fast, her hair flaming around her. The trees and snow a blur from her speed. 

 

She saw Lizzie and Josie and Alaric and the other students from Salvatore fighting some people she had never seen before and before she had the chance to even slow herself to react a wooden stake was plunged through her heart and a voice whispered in her ear. 

 

“I’ve got you now, Tribrid.”

 

Hope jolted upright in a cold sweat and looked down making sure that the dream she had wasn’t actually reality. 

 

There was no sign of her having a stake plunged through her body. She breathed out slowly in a attempt to slow her heartbeat. 

 

She looked to her left and saw Lizzie was already walking around. Lizzie turned around and saw Hope was awake and sweating and paler than normal.

 

“Hope, holy shit are you ok?” Lizzie looked Hope up and down. 

 

“Um...I’m gonna go shower.”

 

Hope nodded to herself for being able to even get that out and Lizzie’s eyes followed Hope to the bathroom. 

 

Hope let the water fly past her. Embracing its warmth and comfort as she replayed her self called dream in her head.

 

What was that? Why did that happen? Is it all in my head? Did it really happen? Was it a dream?  Many questions flooded Hope’s brain and suddenly it was on fire. She was thinking way too much than she would like. 

 

She exited the shower closing the door behind her mindlessly. She walked towards her clothes and picked out a oversized hoodie in which she had stolen from Lizzie. She pulled it on forgetting that she had nothing on underneath. She took her toothbrush and walked towards her mirror and sink in the bathroom whilst Lizzie followed her this time and leaned on the doorway. She smiled at the fact that Hope was still naked underneath her hoodie. 

 

“See something you like or are you just gonna keep eye-fucking me?” Hope smirked at Lizzie.

 

Lizzie broke out of her thoughts at the realization that Hope spoke to her.

 

“I see plenty of things I like and more.”

 

She ran her eyes all over Hope’s body. Watching her arms and muscles contract as she moved. Trailing down to her legs and her shaft that was barely covered by the hoodie. She bit her lip thinking about all the things she wanted to do and already had done. But once again she was broken out of her thoughts as Hope walked out of the bathroom and past Lizzie and towards the bed. 

 

Lizzie turned around and crashed into the bed in order to kiss Hope with her vampire speed that she hadn’t yet leaned to control. Lizzie pushes Hope into the bed with a heated kiss. But once they broke, Lizzie tried to kiss her again only Hope places a finger on her lips. 

 

“What happened to me?”

 

“You passed out, beautiful, right in the middle of the corridor and dad was so worried about you. But I carried you in here and ensured to keep” Lizzie smiles getting closer to Hope as she spoke “a very close eye on you.”

 

Lizzie slid her mouth down to Hope’s neck and began sucking and lightly biting enough to elicit moans from the smaller girl. 

 

“Lizzie...”

 

Hope wanted to say something but couldn’t get it out of her mouth. 

 

“Hmmm” Lizzie hummed our as a response.

 

“I had a strange vision or dream or something....Uhh.” Hope punctuated with a moan which in turn made Lizzie smirk proudly. 

 

“What vision...dream?” Lizzie lifted her head slightly and Hope flipped them over. Lizzie laughed loudly as she suddenly found herself pinned to the bed. Wrapping her legs around Hope’s waist, she pulled Hope closer to her. 

 

“I was walking through the corridors and I ended up in this room that wasn’t really a room after all, it was like I was thrown through a portal and ended outside but it was dark...and covered in snow a blue light was beaming down and I was running through this kind of forest or woods and I saw you, Josie and Alaric along with the other students and before I had the chance to get to you a stake was plunged through my heart and someone said “I’ve got you now, Tribrid.” Hope blurted out before then breathing. 

 

Lizzie looked at her for a second almost processing what she just said....

 

“Holy shit...that’s...was it similar to the voice you had heard a few weeks ago, the one that said ‘You’re nearly mine. A beautiful monster which will soon be mine.’ Or was it different?”

 

“I honestly don’t know, it could have been, but even if it isn’t its way too coincidental to not have something in common or some kind of meaning.” Hope shook her head.

 

“Hey, Its gonna be ok, baby.” Lizzie places he hand on Hope’s cheek stroking back and forth with her thumb.

 

“I’m so sorry, Baby.” Hope was already on the verge of tears and saying those words was like a key was unlocking some kind of door. 

 

Suddenly her tears were pouring and Lizzie kissed Hope’s head whilst wiping the tears away. 

 

“You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. You incredible beautiful awesome Tribrid that I absolutely fucking love and adore.” 

 

Hope slightly laughed which was Lizzie’s mission, to get her to smile. Of course Hope would never admit this but Lizzie was the only one who could ever truely make Hope happy even when she was at her lowest, it had always been her and it always would be. 

 

“But I do. Turning you into a Vampire should be your choice, not just because you got stabbed.”

 

“Hope, baby, I fell in love with you because you are the one that does everything they can to save the people they care about. And if the way you’ve been given doesn’t work....you find another way. I love you and you turning me into a Heretic isn’t gonna make me love you any less. If anything I love you more.”

 

Lizzie kissed Hope’s forehead cheek nose and then her neck. 

She wrapped her arms around Hope’s neck. Leaning their heads together they looked into one another’s eyes and they could both see and feel the love that the other had.

 

“I’m sorry that everything has been so fast lately.”

 

“And you’re still apologizing! Let’s just agree to try and take things slower. Discuss our feelings and what we wanna do and take things slow. No apologizing, no getting killed and no worrying. Just the two of us, together, breathing, think and feeling.”

 

“I agree that sounds good to me. We both need to put our feelings first and if there’s something we need we speak up. No hiding anything or doing something because we think the other person wants them to.”

 

That’s when Lizzie could feel the heat coming from Hope and they both knew that it was time for her to wolf out.

 

Lizzie grabbed Hope’s hand and a set of clothes and pulled them outside and past the spot where they screamed their anger out. Hope ran and jumped her wolf breaking out in midair before she landed. 

 

Lizzie sat down with her back against a tree watching Hope run and sniff trees and circle Salvatore. When Hope got back she cracked her bones and became her human self once again.

 

“Better?”

 

She kissed Lizzie and hugged her tightly.

 

“I am now!”


	16. A new way around

Josie woke up with a arm around her waist. She hadn't even remembered falling asleep. She thought to herself that she must have been so caught up in everything and her emotions that have been everywhere that finally exhaustion had caught up with her and she had fallen asleep. 

She slowly turned around to face Penelope. And with her messy hair that covered her face as Penelope was facing her but laying on her stomach, she couldn't help but fall deeper in love with the girl. She slid a finger through her hair to see her beautiful face and she could feel the steady breathing coming from her girlfriend. 

"I can feel you staring at me." Penelope's voice brought Josie back into the room. 

"Well, maybe you shouldn't look so pretty and then I won't." Josie smiled and lightly flirted.

Josie moves closer to Penelope as if that were even possible, Penelope shifted to being on her side instead of her stomach and pulled Josie closer.

 

"I wish we could just do this all the time. No fighting monsters just laying here cuddling like nothing could go wrong in the world." Josie contemplated. 

 

As much as neither of them would change anything in their life it was always unspoken that sometimes a day to just calm down and breathe would feel great. Then maybe the next day they could get back to running around at vampire speed and casting spells and having to take spare clothes in the forest so that when they change into human form they have some dignity left. 

The silence was broken when Penelope's phone buzzed on her bedside table. "Your dad said that he'd message us if he needs us but for not to take it steady."

 

Looks like her wish was coming true. Josie breathed out a sigh of relief. "We can cuddle for longer and then we can get something to eat." Josie kissed Penelope's lips harshly like if she didn't do it now Penelope would disappear.

 

Penelope kissed her back with just as much emotion before they then slowed down and took their time in enjoying each other.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hope had left Lizzie earlier in the morning to find Alaric as he said that he needed her for something. She remembered leaving Lizzie in her bed asleep with her hair messed up and covering her face whilst she was under a duvet. 

 

She ran out the door as quickly and as quietly as she could in efforts of both not waking her girlfriend up and meeting with Alaric. 

 

"So what seems to be the problem?" Hope studied Alaric's face searching for something. The only thing she could find was worry. 

 

"Hope, I'm worried...no, I'm scared....terrified."

 

Hope knew what was coming after this and she had never planned anything to say for when this moment arrived. 

 

"I know you are and I know that there's nothing I can say at this moment in time that will completely change that but I can promise you that I will look after her....with everything I have because she means everything and more to me."

 

"Hope..."

 

"I'm not quite finished yet...I know that you probably think that this is my fault and so do I because I should've gotten there quicker, I should've jumped in front of her and protected her. And then gave her the choice when she was ready and I understand if you hate m because of that. and I will try my bets to undo that."

 

"Hope, I'm not angry with you and I don't hate you. I was going to say thank you because you did something that I didn't quite believe could actually be done. You surprised me and I know that you will look after her. And for that I will always be grateful."

 

Hope never expected to hear Alaric say that. Then again the guy has a habit of completely surprising her with new missions and knowledge that she would never have known him to have.

She didn't know how to respond to that so she just smiled and nodded. Alaric sat down next to her. Hope was planning on sitting in quiet until she thought it was time to return to Lizzie. She just needed to breathe and they both agreed to do that. 

 

"Your father would be proud."

 

Alaric broke the silence and at his words she felt like she wanted to cry. But she held it in. 

 

"I'd like to think that."

 

"I know he'd be proud. He'd smile knowing that you'd save and help and protect everyone at all costs. Even if sometimes you are a bit stupid in doing so. We really need to find a new way around that."

They both laughed a little. He was right she thought to herself. The man has a point.

 

"And what of the Merge?" Hope had to ask but if she didn't it would haunt her until she did. 

 

"Now that Lizzie's a Heretic, the Merge no longer no exists as a problem. Josie can only take some of her magic and therefore Lizzie is safe. If anything I should be thanking you for what you did.

 

Hope smiled. She didn't need thanking nor did she want it. She was simply doing what she thought was right and best at the time. Because it's what she's always done. 

 

"You don't need to thank me, I'm just making sure no one dies."

 

\------------------------------------

 

It was late. The sun had gone down to leave behind a dark cloak filled with stars. Hope was sat on the wall of Salvatore school and she was greeted by Lizzie coming behind her. 

"Hello you." Lizzie took her hand and placed it in her lap. 

"Hey."

"Uh oh, I know that look, What's going on?" 

"I love you so much."

"I love you too but what's brought this on?" Lizzie looked at Hope waiting for her to say something.

"I had a interesting conversation with your dad."

"What did he say?" Lizzie knew that Hope and her father talked but sometimes her curiosity got the better of her. 

"He was saying that he wasn't angry with me for turning you and that he doesn't hate me for doing so. He was also telling me that my father would be proud of me. Also that the Merge no longer stands as a problem and yet I can't help but feel like...."

"Like there's still something wrong, there's still a problem. Like there's something that you know you have to fight, but you don't think you're strong enough." Lizzie finished Hope's sentence knowing exactly what she was gonna say. Lizzie looked at Hope lovingly. It was only then that she really thought about when she started to fall in love with Hope.

 

The shared looks across the room when they thought no one was looking. The arguments that wouldn't go anywhere because they both secretly loved each other. The times that they would discreetly look at each other and think "DAMN, she's looks beautiful." And the moment that they shared. 

 

Hope broke the silence with a little sigh. "Yeah, exactly. I just feel like after all of this, I have no energy left, I'm still not strong enough."

"You are so strong it's unbelievable. I would love to be as strong as you are. You are a badass and I love you and I will be here every step of the way." Lizzie then kissed Hope on the cheek before laying her head on her shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 


	17. Taking it slow

Hope once again had fallen asleep with her head placed on her desk. Lizzie had awoken and seeing this she placed her around around Hope kissing her head.

 

"Mm, sorry, didn't realize how late it was!" Hope managed to speak even though the volume of her voice made her speech slightly muffled. 

 

"It's ok, baby, you didn't miss anything, other than the fact that we have to meet my dad in fifteen minutes." Lizzie chuckled as Hope's eyes widened at Lizzie's voice.

 

"Ah, shit." 

 

Lizzie fell back on the bed laughing. Hope walked over to her and began tickling her.

 

"What's so funny, huh, what's so funny?"

 

Before long both girls were laughing and Lizzie was still squirming under Hope tickling her. Hope then intertwined their fingers and has pinned them either side of her head. 

 

"I love you." Hope smiled and calmed muttered out.

 

"I love you too." Lizzie smiled letting her thumbs stroke Hope's knuckles. 

 

Hope leaned down to kiss her slowly before speeding the kiss up and then slowing it down. 

 

"I have to go shower."

 

Lizzie groaned as Hope slowly got off of her. As she gathers her things to shower Lizzie watches her. Hope then walks towards her before whispering in her ear.

 

"You can always join me you know."

 

Hope basically punctuated the sentence with a smirk before then taking Lizzie's hand and walking to the shower. 

 

\-------------

 

Caroline and Alaric were already in his office planning on how to tell the girls that there was yet again a new monster. And once again it would be down to Hope to try and help them. 

 

Alaric hated doing this to Hope. Leaving all the fighting down to her but she was the strongest of them all and for a human like Alaric, who could get killed within seconds, Hope as the greateat chance they had. In fact most of the time she was the only chance they had.

 

Hope and Lizzie walked in at the same time. Lizzie sitting in front of Alaric whilst Hope stood at the side of the room. Lizzie looked at her as if to reassure her that everything was going to be ok. This was then followed by Penelope and Josie walking in.

 

"Ok, so you're probably wondering why you're here." Alaric finally spoke up.

 

"I mean...yeah, kinda." Hope was heard from the other side of the room.

 

"Ok, well, yet again....there's a new monster." Alaric sighed out.

 

"And what does that mean for us? Why are we involved, Everytime there's a new monster, Hope usually gets thrown at it." Penelope piped up.

 

"Some times are more literal than others." Hope nodded in agreement.

 

"Because this time is different. Because this time it isn't just one thing, it's a team of them."

 

Caroline looked at the girls. She knew what they were asking the girls to do but they also knew that now was a greater time as any to teach them to fight.

 

"Look, girls, we know that this is a lot to ask and because you've never really fought any of the monsters before...at least not like this, so we're just asking that you trust us and try." Caroline added to the seconds of silence they were all dealing with.

 

Lizzie looked at Caroline and then Alaric before she then grabbed Hope's hands hand and she nodded at her.

"Well, we're in." 

 

Caroline smiled a little turning to Alaric who gave her "I'm putting their lives onthe line I'm scared as shit about that" look. 

 

"You can count us in as well then." Penelope looked at Josie and nodded.

 

"Ok, well, if I have any other updates then I'll let you know but for now just enjoy yourselves." Alaric dismissed the girls from his office. 

 

\---------

 

Hope has just walked into her room when she was followed in by Lizzie and pinned down on the bed.

 

"Whoa, hey there."

 

"Hey back." Lizzie kissed Hope.

 

"To what do I owe the pleasure of being in this current position?" Hope slightly chuckled.

 

"I just couldn't go thirty seconds without being around you or with you." 

 

Hope kissed Lizzie's temple. She had clear adoration for the girl and it was true...they couldn't go thirty seconds without having to holds hands or kiss or hug or something.

 

"Go on a date with me?" 

 

Hope and Lizzie's head were fighting for dominance almost. They were nudging each other with noses and cheeks and foreheads. 

 

"What exactly does the great Hope Mikaelson have in mind?" Lizzie kissed Hope's nose causing a laugh to erupt from her throat. 

 

"That's my little secret." Hope pushed her head up in order to pull Lizzie into a heated kiss which was causing both of them to moan. 

 

\--------------

 

Penelope was walking with Josie. They both decided to get some fresh air after the talk with Alaric and Penelope was worried for Josie. 

 

"What's up with you? You haven't spoken a word since we left the School." Josie jolted Penelope back to reality.

 

"It's just....Youre still a Siphoner and Lizzie's now a Heretic and I feel like now I have some kind of protective issue over you." 

 

"It's cute when you get protective." Josie smiled. 

 

Normally Penelope would have some kind of flirty come back but she had nothing, she was being genuinely serious.

 

"I'm being serious, Jojo, it's like everytime something comes close to hurting you I wanna jump in front of you and try to save you. But I know I can't always do that and it scares me."

 

"Pen, we protect each other, that's the promise we made. That's the promise we all made. If you aren't there someone else will be. Look, you have every right to be worried because with half the shit that goes on here I would be surprised if you weren't. But you also have to remember that I'm not you responsibility. You have to live your own life as well." 

 

"I know, I know. I just needed you to know."

 

"And I do. Because I can see it in your eyes. But you have to promise me that you won't put your life on hold whenever I get hurt or get out in danger."

 

"I hate you sometimes." Penelope smiled.

 

"I know." Josie kisses her on the forehead before then kissing her gently but passionately.

Before they headed back to Salvatore.


	18. What's next?

The girls had just finished packing their things and had decided it was time to get out of the school but of course it had been their home for so long it was still hard to believe that they actually we're just leaving.

 

Hope looked around and said her final goodbyes to the place. Before then looking at Lizzie and taking a deep breath.

 

"I'm gonna put the stuff in the car and bring it round the front, take as much time as you need we're in no rush."

 

Lizzie was left standing in the main corridor looking at the classrooms and teachers' offices. The people that were rushing past to get to their next lessons. 

 

She suddenly realized that this was when everything was going to change. That this was when everything was going to be different. She felt excited but also nervous. Sometimes you spend so much time doing something or in one situation that you kind of just forget or you don't realize what it would be like in another situation. 

 

"Lizzie, you ok?"

 

That little voice she would remember anywhere. And that little voice was gonna be the hardest to leave behind.

 

"Hi, Pedro. Yeah, I'm fine."

 

"You're gonna come back and visit right?"

 

"Of course I will. And I'll bring Hope and Josie as well. Couldn't leave your little face."

 

Pedro smiled and Lizzie knew that they weren't gonna be far away. They all knew this place too well. It was their home. But sometimes when you move on in life you don't have to move on with everything. 

 

Pedro then ran off as he had class to get to, trying to catch up with his fellow classmates and Lizzie made her way to her father's office.

 

"Hi, Lizzie." Alaric swept her up a tight embrace. 

 

"Hi, Daddy."

 

"You ok, you got everything ready?"

 

"Yeah, Hope's just bringing the car around, thought I'd just do one final round of the school."

 

"You know. I never thought I'd see this day come. It's like you're always my little girl and now that you're leaving it finally hits that you're older now."

 

"Dad, I swear to God, if you start crying then I'm gonna start crying."

 

"You always have a home here. No matter what. Ok?"

 

"I got it, Dad and I'm still your little girl I'm just older than I used to be."

 

They give each other one more tight hug. It felt good to just be in his embrace when you hadn't nearly died or been kidnapped by your baby sitter. 

 

"Right, you should probably get going, Hope's probably wondering where you got to."

 

\------------

 

Penelope and Josie had never thought they'd see the day come. It was always one of them leaving the other or convincing the other that they were never gonna happen and now here they were hand in hand, side by side. Driving to a new adventure. They hadn't told Lizzie that they were going away for a while, with her becoming a Heretic they wanted to make sure that she had her own space as well as making sure they gave themselves a holiday. 

 

"You ok, you're awfully quiet. And I know for a fact...that you've been louder." Penelope smirked earning herself and slight slap on the shoulder from Josie.

 

"I think we both know I've been louder but I'm ok. Part of me just feels like we're running away from our problems and part of me feels like we should have done this a long time ago." Josie explained. 

 

"Well, I'm here, you're here. We're both alive and in one piece. Your sister and Hope will be there when we need them and you have nothing to worry about."

 

They both looked ahead at the airport. Standing side by side. Hand in hand. 

 

"So the question remains...where to?"

 

\-----------

 

New Orleans was definitely different to Salvatore. Lizzie had noted and realized. The streets were always filled with people and music was ways coming from somewhere and the City lights were always bright. 

 

Pulling into the driveway, Lizzie noted the sign which was declared as "Mikaelson safe house for those who do not wish to be disturbed."

 

"Your dad certainly has a way of welcoming people."

 

Hope smiled and lightly chuckled to herself. 

 

"It was built a few years before he had me. I was told my father was a very different man. We used to come here a few times every year and his promise was that it would always be here, especially if he wasn't."

 

Lizzie looked at the talk and wide building. It was impressive and very nicely designed. 

 

"Now I just have to find the keys."

 

Hope gave Lizzie a peck on the forehead before then climbing out of the car. She headed to the door and began unlocking it. She then begun taking bags to the door. But she was soon stopped by Lizzie as she had taken her face in her hands.

 

"We can sort that out later."

 

Lizzie closed the gap between them and Hope replied by hardening the kiss. 

She walked Lizzie backwards until they reached the couch and fell onto it. That was when Lizzie leaned up to Hope's ear.

 

"Bedroom."

 

Hope pulled Lizzie up which in turn allowed Lizzie to wrap her legs around Hope's waist and she walked them up the stairs. 

 

This time she placed Lizzie on the bed. Followed by her kissing Lizzie's neck. The blonde pulled the brunette closer if that was even possible. Wrapping her hands in her hair. Hope threw her shirt across the room aiming it directly for a laundry basket which it fell straight into. Lizzie hands then moved. From her hair to her neck to get back. Then grappling onto anything they could find as more clothes were taken off. 

 

Hope trailed her mouth from Lizzie's neck to her collarbones, then to her chest and began sliding down down and further down. 

 

Lizzie knew exactly where this was going and she couldn't wait. She wrapped her finger in Hope's hair once more. Before she then saw and felt Hope dive into her core. 

 

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she was prepared for a night she would never forget. 

 

With each lick Hope gave Lizzie let out a breath or whisper or moan and it was music to Hope's ears. Like some sort of orchestra which only she could play. 

 

But the quite noises were disrupted as Hope's tongue and fingers hit a special certain place within Lizzie.

 

"Uh, God, Hope right there. Did I ever tell you that you are amazing with your tongue. Uhh"

 

If Hope wasn't so invested in pleasuring Lizzie right now she would have laughed in fact she did. Chuckling against Lizzie which caused vibrations which caused Lizzie to moan even louder and often than before. 

 

Hope placed her mouth around Lizzie's clit and the bundle of nerves and Lizzie knew right then that she was a goner. 

 

"You like that?" Hope breathed.

 

At this moment in time Lizzie was too out of it for a vocal reply so instead she just rapidly nodded her head. Hope lifted her head up and smiled down at Lizzie, wiping her finger clean and using them to gather the remaining left overs from around her mouth. 

 

"I think you can guess what I'm about to say...."

 

"That you need more and that I better not be finished yet." Hope raised her eyebrow knowing that was exactly what Lizzie was thinking and feeling. "I am nowhere near...finished yet."

 

Hope crashed her lips against Lizzie's and Lizzie pulled Hope as close to her as they could get. 

 

Hope once again placed her shaft within Lizzie and began to thrust in and out. Starting off slowly to allow Lizzie to adapt. 

 

"Uh, Hope, that feels amazing. Don't stop." 

 

And just as the pleasure was hitting her in new areas Lizzie grinded herself up into Hope causing Hope to let out a loud moan. 

 

"You're so beautiful." Hope broke the silence once again.

 

"And you are so amazing, it's actually insane." Lizzie replied giving Hope a vocal response before she then continued thrusting in and out kissing, licking and sucking her way down Lizzie's neck and she instantly knew that it was going to be a long night. 

 

Lizzie climaxed as did Hope causing both girls to fall back into the bed. Lizzie leaning into Hope as usual with her head resting on Hope's chest and a leg tangled with Hope's and a arm slung around Hope's waist. Lizzie began softly kissing Hope's chest. Something she had done nearly every time they had done this. 

 

"That was amazing, you are amazing, this place is amazing, how does it get any better than this?" 

 

They both laughed at Lizzie nearly childish remark. Hope let her finger run through her girlfriends hair. Running through thick blonde curls and strands and tresses. 

 

"I'm sure the family would love to meet you. We can see them at some point if you'd like."

 

"Meeting the Mikaelson's?"

 

"That sounds like a really horribly bad sitcom."

 

They both chuckled as Lizzie had just realized what she had said.

 

"That sounds great and cool but what if they don't like me." 

 

"Lizzie Saltzman, afraid of the Mikaelson's disapproval. They're going to love you. I know I do."

 

"But you're different. This is different. Because we're younger and we're in love and..."

 

"Lizzie, breathe, they already adore you."

 

"What?"

 

"They love you and they can't wait to meet you."

 

"You've spoken to them about me?"

 

"Well of course I have. Besides, Freya could basically sense the sexual tension between us when she came to visit."

 

"Well, we're obviously horrible at hiding it."

 

"You're horrible at hiding it."

 

"Well if I'm bad then you must be bad. Remember two can play that game."

 

"Oh I'm not playing."

 

"Is that so?"

 

Hope hummed in response before then leaning into to kiss Lizzie. 

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

And within a few seconds, both girls had fallen asleep tangled in each other both physically and mentally. 


	19. Father dearest

Breathing out Hope had her arms wrapped around Lizzie. Lizzie had her hands on top of the arms that embraced her and breathed out deeply. Both of them were calm and would do anything to just simply stay in the moment. 

 

Stirring awake Hope decided to go to the kitchen and make some food. Lizzie had turned around expecting to find Hope she said her hand down on the bed only to be welcomed by sheets. 

 

Opening her eyes she noticed that Hope wasn't next to her. She smiled knowing that there was only one other place she would be. 

 

Yet getting out of bed she realized she was still only in her bra and underwear. She decided to settle on putting a dressing gown on since she wasn't planning on doing anything today. 

 

Walking to the kitchen she found her girlfriend at the oven and stove moving pots and pans everywhere. Lizzie moved so that she was behind Hope and she wrapped arms around her waist. Kissing Hope on the neck before resting her head on her shoulder. 

 

"Morning." Lizzie smiled into Hope's neck loving how domestic everything was. 

 

"Morning to you too." Hope managed to kiss Lizzie's nose causing a slight giggle to erupt from the taller girl.

 

"Please tell me that we don't have any plans for today?" Lizzie slightly groaned.

 

"We don't have any plans as far as I know unless someone is planning on visiting us at some point today then it's just you and me."

 

"We both know that those four words cause us to do things that last for hours."

 

"Those four words are usually the only things keeping me sane."

 

Both girls smiled. The place surrounding them was quiet. They were the only two living int this small area other than a couple neighbors down the road. The place was decorated with family photos some contained Klaus and Hayley and Elijah some were of Elijah holding a baby Hope some were of her mother, Rebekah and Freya holding Hope. 

 

Lizzie looked around intrigued at what was here. She noticed the old fashioned furniture which looked as if it were from a entirely different era. 

 

Lizzie laughed at the thought of a Victorian Era Klaus dragging in couches and closets and mirrors to place in here. 

 

\---------------

 

Penelope looked ahead still sat on the plane. The love of her life sat next to her. Josie had been holding Penelope's hand as Penelope was a nervous flyer but since they had set off it had only taken forty five minutes for Penelope to let go and Josie had fallen asleep. 

 

The plane was just about to land when Josie somehow sensed that and jolted awake.

 

"Morning sleeping beauty."

 

"How long was I asleep for?"

 

"The whole journey."

 

Josie raised her eyebrows, she was shocked at the fact that she herself had managed to be asleep that long.

 

"You clearly needed it but the plane is landing so we have to be ready to gather our things."

 

Josie nodded. The plane landed and the two had managed to collect their stuff and somehow made it off the plane on time. 

 

Outside the front entrance they'd been waiting for ten minutes when a car finally showed up to take them to their hotel. 

Outside the window they saw a nearly perfect view of the Eiffel tower.

 

Looking out Penelope smiled. And she smiled even widely and brightly when a familiar warmth of a body came behind her and wrapped herself around Penelope.

 

"Well, hello to you too."

 

Penelope turned around causing Josie's arms to casually rest around Penelopes shoulders. 

 

Their lips met and as if they were speaking some quiet nearly unspoken language, Penelope walked Josie backwards so that she had pinned Josie to the wall. Gently pressing kisses to Josie's neck as she subconsciously started grinding into Penelope. 

 

This was the indication that Penelope could grab Josie's legs and wrap them around her waist so that she could carry Josie to bed.

 

Placing Josie down softly on the bed. She began kissing down Josie's body. That was until Josie toon her shirt off and suddenly Penelope was staring at Josie's body.

 

"What, why are you looking at me like that? You've seen this a thousand times." 

 

"And each time I see it is like the first time."

 

Josie smiled at how cheesy Penelope's words were. But she didn't care because she loved Penelope and Penelope loved her and they loved each other. 

 

Kissing lower Josie laid her head back into the pillow hands already in Penelope's hair.Until Penelope got to where Josie needed her the most. Placing her mouth around the bundle of nerves and pumping a finger in and out. 

 

"Pen....Pen....I need...more."

 

And who was Penelope to sent her anything especially when she entered another finger into Josie elliciting another few moans but somehow that still wasn't enough for Josie so Penelope entered yet another finger and Josie was a moaning and withering mess under her. 

 

A few hours later Josie and Penelope werewrapped in each other nearly asleep but then something had hit her mind. She had forgotten to message her sister got tell then that they had landed. 

 

Josie made her way to grab her phone but Penelope had other ideas when she grabbed her waist and pulled her back. Josie started laughing. The second time she managed to grab the phone although Penelope had managed to get back on top of her and had started to kiss her neck and if Penelope was trying to distract her it was working.

 

"Pen, I need to text them."

 

Penelope knew who Josie was referring to but she still didn't stop instead she kissed Josie's neck harder. 

 

Josie moaned as she couldn't keep it in but she was determined to finish the text. As soon as she had she placed her phone back into the night stand. Penelope looked at Josie. 

 

"You are so damn beautiful."

 

Josie blushed as she usually did when Penelope would tell her these things. 

 

And as the night had settles the two feel asleep wrapped in each other.

 

\-------------

 

Hope and Lizzie were in the middle of a deep make out on the couch when Josie texted them to say they landed. 

 

Hope lifted her head for a second to check the message and Lizzie began kissing Hope's neck.

 

"Josie landed."

 

Lizzie hummed in response and Hope began kissing Lizzie again. But then Hope's phone buzzed again. First time she ignored it. Lizzie was better than whoever was trying to get hold of her. 

 

But by the 6th time her phone had gone off she decided to look at it. Much to Lizzie's groan. Hope smiled at that. She lifted her head to check it. 

 

"Shit, it's your dad, he has another monster." 

 

Lizzie grabbed Hope placing her hands on Hope's shoulders before then placing them on Hope's face.

 

"If you need to go then go, Hope the Supernatural Slayer. I'll be right here when you get back and maybe I'll plan something special. But go do what you need to. Save the world again like you always do."

 

Hope looked at Lizzie before kissing her deeply. She leaned up to her ear.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

And Hope was up and dressed quicker than before and Lizzie was left watching her as she left. 

 

\------------

 

"What's the problem and it better be worth me having to use my vampire speed to get here?"

 

"You ran here?" Alaric looked at her.

 

"Well, can't let these abilities go to waist can we? So what's the problem?"

 

"Newbie vampire and I'm not sure how strong it is or what it wants."

 

"Send me the location I'll go look for it."

 

Hope ran outside and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Looking at the location she knew that she was near it and when she heard a twig snap somewhere near her she knew that she had found them.

 

"Hello, I know you don't know me and I don't know you either but if you could just come out nice and slow then maybe we can get to know each other and I can help you."

 

The vampire walked out.

 

"I'm Hope...Hope Mikaelson."

 

And that's when she saw them...who they really were. 

 

A blond male with short yet slight curled hair. Yet his blue eyes looked haunted.

 

"Holy shit....Dad?"

 

But Klaus just looked at her unsure of who he was or who anyone else was.

 

Hope reached for her phone.

"Hi, Dr.Saltzman, we have a slight problem with the Vampire. It's a hybrid. And it's my father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, Klaus has returned! Who's excited who's about to lose their shit, let me know in the comments or you can tell at me on Twitter at @jazz__santiago


	20. Welcome back to the land of the living

Klaus was sat in the Mikaelson house. Freya, Keelin, Kol, Davina, Marcel and Rebekah were surrounding him.

 

"Hope, are you...you know, ok?"

 

When Hope failed to come up with a answer Lizzie wrapped her arms around her and Hope just let herself collapse in Lizzie's arms. She let herself cry and Lizzie let her let it out. 

 

They held each other tightly. Lizzie kissed Hope's head letting her know that she was safe with her.

 

"It's just....I thought my dad was dead and suddenly he comes out of nowhere and I don't know how to feel. Part of me thinks that maybe this is just someone's shitty idea of a joke and he's not really back and part of me thinks that he's finally back and I'm no longer a orphan."

 

"It's understandable, but the only way that you are gonna know is by getting your ass in that room and finding out. Then you can freak out later when you have all of the info."

 

Hope nodded in response to Lizzie's answer. Before they then turned and walked towards where Klaus was sat.

 

"Do you remember...anything?"

 

Klaus looked up at Freya's voice. 

 

He looked at them all before taking a deep breath. 

 

"Kol, Davina, Marcel, Rebekah, Keelin, Freya...."

 

He announced as he nodded to each of them reeling off their names. 

 

And that was when Hope walked in the room and Klaus stood up.

 

"Hope!" Klaus breathed out.

 

"Hi Dad." Hope looked at him and smiled.

 

Before she or anyone else knew it Hope was hit by a tight hug from her father. The embrace she thought she'd never feel again.

 

Lizzie looked at the two of them. And it was in that moment she saw that her girlfriend was somewhat at peace. She smiled at the interaction. 

 

"And you must be Lizzie."

 

Lizzie was shaken back to reality when Klaus spoke her name.

 

"Um...yes, sir. That's me."

 

"Please call me Klaus."

Klaus pulled her into a tight hug as well.

 

Letting go he walked in front of his siblings and sibling in laws. 

 

"I remember everything."

 

\------------

 

Hope was sat in the courtyard. Freya and Keelin were looking down from the balcony.

 

Lizzie came up behind Hope kissing her cheek and Hope smiled. Lizzie sat across from her girlfriend. Knowing that it had been a weird day, Kol and Lizzie decided that getting take out would be a good idea. 

 

Once everyone had sat down the conversation started flowing rather well. 

Everyone was laughing and it had Hope remembering how everything was before her father had supposedly died. And now he was back right before her eyes and she didn't know what to do. 

 

Hope wordlessly stood and walked towards the door of the courtyard. As she slipped out Lizzie had watched her. She glanced at Klaus to let him know that she just needed time and that she would be back. Klaus nodded at Lizzie's glance to let her know that this had been acknowledged. 

 

Later on that night, Lizzie decided it would be a good idea to check on Hope, as she still hasn't returned and knowing Hope the way she did if she wasn't around someone she knew and trusted then bad things were likely to happen. 

 

Hope breathed out deeply for what she hopes was gonna be the last time of doing so tonight when she felt two arms wrapped around her stomach and a slightly cold nose nuzzle into her neck. And a kiss was placed where the shoulder met her neck.

 

"You ok?" Lizzie knew better than to push Hope so she almost whispered the question. 

 

Hope held Lizzie's hand that had snaked it's way over her shoulder and wrapped itself around to her chest. And place her hand on top of the hand that was on her stomach. Gently pulling Lizzie's hand and placing a kiss to it she was ready to speak.

 

"I will be. I'm just a little...shocked? Surprised? Overwhelmed? Confused? I don't know. I just haven't wrapped my head around it yet." 

 

Lizzie nodded to Hope's words. Klaus had been dead for so long and suddenly out of nowhere he just returns and no one knows how or when or where or what even happened. 

 

"That's valid. And not knowing how to feel is also valid. No one is rushing you. Especially not me. So if you need a chance to breathe and just take some time then I understand."

 

Without giving it a second thought Hope has spun them around so that Lizzie was now pressed against the metal railing. Hope met Lizzie's lips and gave her a deep yet thoughtful kiss. But somehow even with all the times that they had kissed that felt different.

 

"Whoa, ok, you have never kissed me like that before." Lizzie smiled. "Not that I'm complaining but wow."

 

"I love you so much and I'm sorry that I've done such a bad job of showing it." Hope dropped her head.

 

"Hey, hey, look at me," Lizzie placed a hand gently under Hope's head and placed a finger under her chin to lift her head up to meet her eyes "you have absolutely nothing to apologize for. You have been the one to tell me that you love me and actually prove it whether you realized it or not and for that I love you because no one has done that before." 

 

Lizzie used her finger to pull Hope's face towards hers and she clashed their lips together but things slowly got heated and somehow things lead to Hope kissing Lizzie's neck.

 

"We should really stop." Hope tried to gain some self control.

 

"I mean...I'm not complaining and I'm not gonna tell you to stop but if you really wanna stop I'm not gonna tell you to keep going." Lizzie tried to fit in between moans. 

 

But then Hope's lips found the one spot that causes Lizzie to moan the loudest and they were both hoping and praying that no one has heard them. 

 

That was when Lizzie pulled one of Hope's hands towards the place she needed her most. Hope lightly pressed her palm into Lizzie's center and swallowed her moan in a kiss. 

 

"Are you sure? Right now? Right here?" 

 

Hope and Lizzie pressed their foreheads together. Both out of breath and they hadn't even done anything yet. 

 

Hope needed a moment to breathe and gather herself. Lizzie took a moment to think. She was incredibly close to having slightly public sex with her hot and badass girlfriend, right outside the doors of her family house with most of her family inside it and yet she didn't even care. She breathed in once more.

 

"Yes, I'm sure. I guess I'll just have to be quiet, won't I?" Lizzie smirked knowing that Hope knew the places to get the most vocal response. 

 

"Ok." Hope closed her eyes and breathed. Before then snaking a hand down Lizzie's underwear and sticking two fingers inside Lizzie's folds. 

 

Lizzie breathed in trying to trap a moan from escaping from Hope's very skilled hands. 

 

Hope placed her head above Lizzie's shoulder breathing heavily. Pumping her fingers in and out of Lizzie at a reached pace. 

 

"Uh, Hope, that feels great but..I...I need...more, I need more." Hope smirked against her and pushed a third finger into Lizzie letting her know that her request had been acknowledged. 

 

Setting a slightly faster pace, Hope proceeded to pump in and out of Lizzie. 

 

"Uh, Hope, thats...amazing. Dont stop." 

 

And Hope wasn't planning on stopping. No where near. Instead she was going to do very much the opposite of that. 

 

Without warning Hope kept pushing her fingers inside if Lizzie but knelt down in front of her. Slowly and gently almost teasingly, she pulled Lizzie's pants and underwear down. Then she allowed herself to dive straight into Lizzie's core. 

 

Lizzie nearly screamed out a moan but surprised herself that she could hold it in. Instead she gripped a hand in Hope's hair and managed to push her in further which in turn made Lizzie let out a quiet scream of a moan. 

 

"Oh baby. Keep going, right there. Uh, that's amazing." Lizzie didn't even know how she was managing to speak a coherent sentence when Hope's hands and mouth were doing incredible things and she would never forget that holy shit Hope was amazing with her tongue. 

 

Slowly but surely Hope had kept a steady pace and Lizzie could finally let out her earth shattering moan that would allow Hope to know that her girlfriend had reached her orgasm and boy did she. 

 

Hope slowly smirked as she was met with fluids dripping out of Lizzie's body. Lapping them all up, she slowly pulled her fingers out licking them as well and managed to stand up in front of Lizzie who still had her eyes closed a little. 

 

"That was..." Lizzie smiled speechless and breathless. "Holy shit." 

 

Hope laughed at how something she could do could make Lizzie so breathless and speechless. And when Hope looked at Lizzie all she saw was the love of her life and the most beautiful person she had ever laid eyes on.

 

"I love you so much." Lizzie funky opened her eyes and looked into Hope's.

 

"I love you too. So so much." Hope kissed the end of Lizzie's nose making both of them laugh a little. 

 

"I am so hoping that none of your family heard us... especially your dad." Lizzie looked at Hope all joking aside. 

 

"I don't think they did. And even if he did, he would probably smile, then laugh and then pat me on the back." 

 

Just as Hope was about to turn around to head back into the house Lizzie tugged her hand to turn her back around so that Hope could then place her arms around Lizzie's waist keeping her safe and close. Resting her head on Lizzie's shoulder and both of them looking out into the distance.

 

"I'm not ready to go back in just yet." Lizzie broke the silence.

 

"Then let's stay out here for a little while." 

 

\--------------

 

"Klaus Mikaelson is back."

 

Alaric's voice boomed out from Josie's phone which was currently placed on the table on speaker phone. 

 

"Well damn. Holy shit...how is Hope coping?"

 

"As far as I know Hope is handling everything surprisingly well. According to Lizzie." 

 

"Of it's according to Lizzie. She's probably fucked her girl a good three maybe four times today due to this."

 

"Penelope, seriously? I knew you could be horny but seriously fucking Christ." 

 

"What? You can see it when they look at each other. I'm surprised they haven't fucked the sexual tension out of the both of them." 

 

"May I remind the two of you that I am still on this phone call and I really didn't wanna hear any of the previous conversation." 

 

"Sorry, dad."

 

"Anyway, I just thought that I would give you the heads up. I take it Paris is going well."

 

"It's amazing, dad."

 

"It's incredible, Dr.Saltzman."

 

"I would have thought that by now you'd have learned to just call me Alaric, Penelope."

 

"Yeah it just seemed a little weird."

 

"Ok, right, I have a school to return to call me if you need anything and I will see you soon. Love you both.”

 

"Love you too, dad."

 

That was the last sound before a slightly loud buzz to tell Josie that the phone call had been ended.

 

Just as Josie had started to walk to pick her phone up, Penelope took her hand and pulled her into the couch. Her back hitthe bottom of the couch and Pebelope kissed her once.

 

"Penny...."

 

But Josie was laughing too hard to say anything.

 

"My phone you dumbass."

 

Penelope continued to tickle Josie until she had started to cry from laughing so much. 

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

Penelope kissed her one more time.

 

"So you really think that I'm  that  horny huh?"

 

Josie looked into Penelope's eyes and she felt the love that she had always felt when Penelope spoke to her. 

 

"Let's test that theory huh?"

 

From that moment on the only thing that could be heard was loud and heavy breathing and moaning from both people.

 

Until they were placed on the floor with the sheets and blankets and pillows surrounding them between the two opposite couches. 

 

"That was amazing. So what's next on the list for Paris?" Josie kissed Penelope's hand.

 

Penelope pulled Josie closer to her. Her front pressed against Josie's back.

 

"I think climbing up the Eiffel Tower is probably next. Then we can go shopping and then Rome will be next and then wherever you wanna go next."

 

Josie pressed herself deeper into Penelope. Hugging and keeping her close. 

The two then drifted off to sleep. 

 

\-------------

 

Walking back into the house they didn't have eyes on them which they thought was a good sign. Her family was still looking her in the eyes and therefore they were both in the clear. It wasn't until Klaus had pulled Hope into another room and closed the door that suddenly Hope was worried if Klaus approved of Lizzie.

 

"Like father like daughter. You chose well. I like Lizzie. That girl of yours better stay around."

 

Klaus smiled that smile of his that letyou know that he was proud. And Hope suddenly felt a weight lifting offer chest. Her father approved of the girl she was dating and she couldn't be happier. 

 

Walking out of the room and walking towards Lizzie she watched as they laughed at something Klaus had said. Some kind of inside joke or something and Hope took Lizzie's hand. 

 

The family gathered around once more before couples started dispersing. 

 

"Welcome back dad." 

 

The two of them started heading back to their place and suddenly it was just Klaus left looking out towards the rest of New Orleans. 

 

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

 

Klaus whispered to himself before walking to his bedroom and falling asleep for the first time in a long time. 


	21. I've missed her

Lizzie had to admit that she was used to Hope not being next to her when she woke up but this morning was different. This morning Hope had her arm slung around Lizzie's waist. Her head was resting in the crook of Lizzie's neck. 

 

Almost as if she sensed that Lizzie was awake she kissed her neck and smiled.

 

"Good morning, gorgeous." Hope whispered into her ear.

 

Lizzie turned around so that she was facing Hope. "Good morning handsome. I was half expecting you to be on the couch or in the shower or the kitchen."

 

"You were expecting me to be anywhere but here? I'm sorry I always do that to you."

 

Lizzie kissed Hope with everything she had. Hope kissed her deeply which caused Lizzie to pull Hope on top of her and just as things were just about to get heated the shrill ringing of the phone had broke the silence in the air. Earning a slight groan of disappointment and irritation from Lizzie, Hope picked her phone up and answered the call.

 

"Hello.... Yeah. Wait what now?"

 

Hope had just started the convo and by the words she was saying she gathered that it was her father calling Hope. She placed her hands around the waistband of Hope's pajamas and underwear. She began to slide them down and Lizzie bit her lip whilst doing so. Lizzie leaned upwards and began sucking and biting on Hope neck causing her to moan.

 

"Yeah, uh huh. Mmm, ok got....Lizzie....yeah, I'll be there."

 

Hope ended the conversation as Lizzie's mouth was doing so many things she couldn't concentrate. 

 

"Your father and my father apparently want to see me about something." Hope casually said trying to say it quick enough that Lizzie wouldn't be suspicious of anything or wound up but little did she know that Lizzie already was. 

 

"Why does it sound like I have hear that a thousand times before? Maybe because I have. I can't believe we can't even have one day where you aren't needed for anything. I get that you're the Tribrid but seriously...."

 

"I promise I will get back as soon as I can without a scratch, in one piece and we can forget that this whole ordeal ever happened in the first place."

 

"Uh huh....Ive heard that one before too."

 

\----------

 

Klaus was reminded the second he stepped into Alaric's office the many endless reasons that he found Alaric annoying. But he reminded himself that this is the man who has been looking after his daughter for so long. This was also his daughters' girlfriend's father.

 

"Klaus, she's been great, amazing even, she has been the best student and she can look after herself. Like father like daughter. I know that as her father you ought to be worried but what I'm trying to say is there isn't a need to be worried all the time."

 

"So you mean to tell me that for the past God knows how many years she has fought endless amounts of monsters and is now a full Tribrid and she's dating your daughter. Wow, what the bloody hell else did I miss?"

 

"Being there for her, Klaus. You missed being there for her."

 

Alaric never intended to make Klaus feel hurt and like the decision to save where life was the worst one he ever made. Klaus knew that at the time that was the only option and now somehow he was back and it was like Hope was a completely different person from when he was here. And yet he knew that Alaric was right. He had missed birthdays and Christmas' and watching her grow up and hear her talking about school and friends and painting with her. He had missed her becoming and full Tribrid and wasn't even there to help her through it. He knew that what he has missed he could never get back. But he was willing to be here for her now.

 

That was when Hope walked into the office and saw her dad there and it almost felt like she was being called into the Headmaster's office to get suspended.

 

"Hope." Klaus basically whispered out. 

 

"Hi Dad." Hope smiled. 

 

"Hope, you're probably getting tired of hearing this but we need your help...we have a slight problem and it would seem that you are one of the only people who can do anything to stop it."

 

"What do you mean one of the only people?"

 

"Well, I mean your mom was the only other person but um...."

 

"Right, understood, I'm the last existing person who can do anything to stop it."

 

"Exactly."

 

Klaus looked at his daughter. He thought to himself  _I promise for as long as I am still hear that I won't ever leave her nor will I ever not be by her side. I've missed her. I've missed her so much and I have missed too much. I've missed her._


	22. "You two have a lot of talking to do."

There were days when Hope would be in bed, sleeping and yet Alaeic would wake her up in order to complete a mission even though the last thing she wanted to do was wake up in that moment. 

 

And today was one of those days. She had fallen asleep on the couch in Alaric's office and had left Lizzie on her own by accident. She had meant to be home...to Lizzie. But as a result of the previous night and their monster she was knocked unconscious and dragged in here by Alaroc himself and yet he has the audacity to wake her up and tell her that they have another mission...unbe-fucking-levable.

 

"Hope, I know that the last monster had you down pretty hard but I really really need you now."

 

Hope just about heard Alaric mumble. It was like one of those insane hangovers you get when you drank more than you actually remember and care to do anything about and then whoever wakes you up it feels like they are dragging you out of a death coma.

 

"Yeah, I'm coming."

 

Hope sat up and placed a hand on her temple rubbing it lightly in hopes to soothe it. Unfortunately, she was met with a wince as she felt the weird mark on her head from the monster had hit her. 

 

They were surprised that Hope even had a mark. After all, she was a vampire now and they heal. Really quickly and easily not mention. So Hope having a mark on her head after the incident only meant one thing...this monster had clearly done their homework and to more of a degree than any of the Salvatore students ever cared to do.

 

\---------------

 

Lizzie was sat on their couch in her usual space next to Hope's space where they would snuggle up together and watch some Netflix series or some film where Hope would fall asleep half way through and Lizzie would end up half dragging Hope to bed. 

 

She was then met with the reminder that she slept alone last night and the only message she had was from her dad to say that Hope had been knocked out and was in no fit state to move. 

 

And now Lizzie found herself sat opposite to Klaus Mikaelson. She had hears her father's endless preaching over how horrid a person he was and that he couldn't even be described as a person and yet the only thing that she could see right now was a father that had died for and with the love of their child simply to protect them and let them live. 

 

"So Mr Mikaelson, how did you come back?" Lizzie tried to break the silence and thought she had failed until she heard Klaus take a small breath.

 

"I hardly think I am in any state to share that information yet. I promise I will tell everyone soon. Hope will be the first of course."

 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend it's just Hooe has beaten herself up over this for so long and then suddenly you just waltz back into her life and suddenly it's like she doesn't know how to stand anymore. The floor had vanished from under her feet when you died and then slowly piece by piece she found the again. And now that you're back she doesn't even know where the floor is anymore."

 

"I understand that my daughter is at war with herself and I understand that Hope will probably never forgive me for anything that I have done including leaving her and then somehow coming back. And I know that she and I have some talking to do and that she doesn't really know how to be around me right now. I understand all of that. I just hope that she isn't too angry at me that she starts to become angry at herself as well as everything else. Because when you're angry at yourself thats what does the most damage."

 

"You really do have a lot of talking to do."

 

"So you and my daughter, huh?"

 

"Again another thing the two of you will have to talk about. All I can say is that I love her very much and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She is my world, my life, my everything and without her...this world doesn't seem bareable or even make sense without her in it."

 

"I'm happy that you feel that way. Meanwhile, my daughter has just walked through your door."

 

And just as Hope walked into the living she collapsed on the couch.

 

"What the fuck did they do to you?"

 

"That isn't just any ordinary mark, love, that's something dangerous."

 

"I guess we kind of need to start talking now, Klaus."


	23. Another one

Lizzie and Klaus watched as Hope slept. 

 

Lizzie watched as it looked like her girlfriend hadn't slept in weeks, although she knew she had done plenty to tire her out. 

 

Klaus had just finished his final blood bag when Hope was approaching consciousness. 

 

Lizzie stood watching her, she didn't wanna rush to her side like some needy person she wanted to give her some space.

 

"You ok, baby?" Lizzie looked directly at Hope who just smiled at her.

 

"I am now I've seen your beautiful face." 

 

Lizzie smiled looking between Hope and Klaus who smiled before looking away to let them have their moment.

 

"Are you sure because when you walked in here you looked like shit?"

 

"Have I healed?" 

 

"You just woke up from basically being in a coma and your only concern is if you've healed."

 

Klaus looked back then couching to alert his presence.

 

"Yes, it's healed, Little wolf. The question is why did it take so long?"

 

Hope thought for a moment. Maybe some other magic was placed in her beforehand or maybe it was something else.

 

"The monster had weird venom that's all I can remember."

 

Lizzie had a idea but she wasn't sure if it was going to work and she didn't want to hurt Hope.

 

"I have a idea but I don't want to hurt you and I don't know if it's gonna work."

 

Hope looked at Lizzie unsure of what she had going on in that amazing brain of hers.

 

Klaus was sure that he knew what Lizzie was planning as he saw her eyeing a knife on the countertop before. 

 

Lizzie walked over to the side to grab the knife. Even holding I run her hand it felt weird, somehow heavier than if were used to cut vegetables.

 

She held the knife out and looked at Hope who soon got the message and held her hand out for Lizzie to gently slice the knife in.

 

To Klaus' guess the slice mark had healed and there was no scar left behind. Which only led to Klaus questioning what venom this creature used that had left a mark on his daughter. 

 

Hope stood up and walked to her bedroom. Lizzie watched her mentally debating whether she was going to follow her or not. Klaus looked at her as if he knew what she was thinking before then nodding as if to say "go to her". 

 

Hope sluggishly walked to the bathroom. Stripping herself on the way. When she got to the bathroom she was shirtless. Lizzie behind her slowly wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

 

"You ok, or do you want some help or do you want me to leave or...."

 

Hope cut Lizzie off with crashing their lips together. Both enjoying the kiss none seemed to realize that Hope had pushed Lizzie up against the wall of their bathroom.

 

Lizzie then broke the kiss but rested her forehead against Hope's as she was trying to breathe. 

 

"Look, I am perfectly fine. I'm just a little confused as to why I wasn't healing as fast as normal."

 

"Really because if you're not that's ok."

 

"I love that you worry but..."

 

They began kissing once again. This time Lizzie deepened the kiss. Which lead to Hope lifting up Lizzie and walking them both into the shower, whilst they both continued to strip Lizzie managed to flip the water on. 

 

Hope began kissing and sucking and biting Lizzie's neck certain that she was gonna leave marks. Meanwhile Lizzie's moans were music to her ears.

Lizzie was still held against the wall but the water was flooding over both of them. 

 

Hope slowly slid her hand down Lizzie's body. Trailing it down her ribcage and then to her hip then to her thigh in which Lizzie's breath hitched. 

 

"Hope, please."

 

And who was Hope to deny her of this. Hope slowly managed to slide two fingers gets in between Lizzie's folds which in return greeted Hope with a moan. 

 

"Uhh, Hope, that's good, thats amazing."

 

Hope slightly chuckled. "Glad you like it."

 

Before Lizzie nearly lost it by Hope placing a extra finger and Lizzie grabbed at Hope's back. Hope found a pace pumping her fingers in and out of Lizzie. 

 

Before long the only thing that could be heard was deep breathing and the running of the water. 

 

As Lizzie flew off the edge Hope held her with each kiss she was brought back to reality and Hope finished with kissing her on the tip of her nose in which Lizzie smiled at her. It was one of those little domestic things that Lizzie just loved. 

 

"As good as that was I am pretty sure we just had semi-shower sex with Dad possibly listening in."

 

"I'm pretty sure he was doing anything but listening. At least I hope he was anyways."

 

The two exited the shower and before they even had a chance to chill out Hope's phone had rung from the table in the middle of the room.

 

"Who is Dorian?" Klaus looked up at Hope from laying down on the couch. 

 

Hope walked over putting the phone on speaker.

 

"Hi Dorian and be careful you're on speaker phone."

 

"I found out why you weren't healing as quickly or efficiently as you usually do."

 

"Well then speak or forever hold your peace." Klaus warned.

 

"Nice to meet you too Klaus. Basically the reason that your healing process is screwed is because the venom was created by some kind of compound that contains a few of the very things that can kill you. It will be out of your system by now but you managed to stop it and that was what we managed to find out from the samples we took."

 

"So does this creature have a name or any sort of origin?"

 

"It doesn't have a name as far as we know but we reckon it has some sort of Origin. I don't think you or Klaus are gonna like the sound of it."

 

"Dorian, I swear to God if you keep this from us...."

 

"It's origin is the Hollow, Hope."

 

Klaus looked at his daughter. He had destroyed that when he and Elijah had both killed themselves. 

 

"No that's not possible. You're lying. There's got to be some other explaination."

 

"It's made from the Hollow's magic. It doesn't mean the Hollow's back because it isn't it just means that someone has or had access to the Hollow's magic and used it for that purpose."

 

"Well I guess I will be going on a little trip to find this bloody idiot who that this was a good idea. And no one is going to stop me. If this brings any danger to my family I will be the one to end it."

 

And within 0.2 seconds Klaus had left the room to hunt down the jackass that has created the Hollow 2.0.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will try to update every Friday!!


End file.
